Beyond My Control
by janiyah
Summary: WARNING: This story contains homosexual content and mpreg (male pregnancy). Also demons and other supernatural things of that sort. So if this is not your cup-of-tea, don't read it. You've been warned. The darker, the better. Not your usual Sebaciel fanfic. Co-writers:1HellOfaWriter & Janiyah
1. Prologue

Our breaths were mingling together as we heaved out moans of pleasure. Ciel laid a kiss upon my lips as we fucked like animals. Sweat rolled down my forehead and down into my ears and hair. As for Ciel, it made his pale skin glisten in the candle light beautifully. I looked at him with a smile of satisfaction, he's gotten better at sex since we first started just only weeks ago. But he's always been a fast learner so I expected nothing less from my master. I pulled him down to me and whispered in his ear my administration, "You're doing well my lord."

He looked at me with a smirk. He lifted himself up and kissed my ankle and began to plow into me harder.

"You like that…? Huh, you filthy demon." Ciel said through gritted teeth and heavy breaths as he thrusted harder and faster.

"Yes my lord." I moaned as I looked at my beautiful master. I gripped the bed sheets and watched him through my half-lidded eyes.

"How does it feel to be dominated by me?" He said to me as gripped my hips and began pulling me into his heat as he thrusted harder.

"Marvelous my lord." I whispered as I moaned.

"I can't hear you dammit !" He said as he slapped my ass hard and it made me hiss in pleasure. "How does it feel again?"

"Marvelous my lord!" I screamed.

I was captivated by pleasure. I couldn't believe that a mere human could make something like me feel so much pleasure.

Well, that's my master and he never ceases to surprise me.

He stopped for a second and took my legs from off of his shoulders and pushed them above my head. He then stood up on the bed and began to thrust into me. I reached up and grabbed the headboard to brace myself a little.

"Yes, just like that sir. You're doing well- ha j-just like that!" I gripped the headboard tighter. Ciel gripped my thighs so tight my skin had swollen a bit with a light shade of pink.

In this position he was able to go deeper inside of me and I adored the feeling. It made me squirt from my own heat. My pre-cum landed on my abdomen and face. Ciel stopped thrusting and lowered my legs and I let go of the headboard. He didn't say a word he just crawled over top of me and licked the cum off my abdomen. He then came up to my face caressed it and licked off the cum hungrily. He then kissed me briefly, yet, lustfully. He quickly got off of me and ordered, "Turn around."

I quickly obliged and turned around and grabbed the headboard. I simply brushed my hair back behind my ear and awaited my master's presence. Rather impatiently, I huffed and looked back at him to see what was going on. Before I could ask he spit right into my hole. I then felt him as he grabbed my ass with one hand and slapped his dick on my puckered entrance.

"Spread your legs a little." He said breathlessly. I responded to his command automatically, with no hesitation.

He entered me slowly and I immediately dropped my head into his soft pillows as I hummed in satisfaction. He grabbed my hips hard and began to quicken his pace again.

Slamming his manhood into me harder, deeper, and faster… I bit into a pillow to muffle my moans a bit. Not because I was shy or embarrassed, but because if we get any louder the others may hear us.

But suddenly my head was being pulled up from the pillows by my hair.

"Don't hide your cries of pleasure. I want to hear you submit to your master. Do you understand!" Ciel spat.

"Yes my lord!" I shouted immediately followed by my moans.

"Now be a good boy and beg for me to pleasure you."

"Yes my lord! Harder! Rougher! Deeper…!" I shout. He pulled my hair even tighter and rougher than before.

I felt myself reaching my climax closer and closer as he began to spank me hard.

"You like that don't you Sebastian?" He said smugly as he pressed my face into the mattress. I curled my toes in pleasure and gripped the sheets.

"Umm humm. " I replied.

"Shit…" He hissed. He must be close to his climax as well. He gripped my cock and began pumping it. I nearly lost myself as pleasure began to fill my entire body. My limbs shook violently. I felt like I would collapse due to the sensation that my master was giving me.

"Give it to me… Please…" I breathe out.

Ciel chuckled at me. He rolled his hips as he dropped his seed inside me and I Let out a loud moan as I released my seed onto the blanket and sheets.

The young master and myself collapsed onto the bed. We laid there as we were to catch our breaths and recompose ourselves.

Once we did so the young master lifted himself off of my back and pulled out of me. I hummed in satisfaction as I bit my lip.

"You're very talented my lord. It seems that you get better every time we encounter each other."

Ciel laid down next to me and smiled then said, "Thanks, you're a lot tighter than what I thought you'd be. This not your first few goes at this I'm sure."

"It's not, but like I said you are very good." With that I rolled over to the edge of the bed and got up. I began to put my clothes back on.

"I'm sure I'm not the best you've encountered. For all I know you've fucked literally thousands of people." He said nonchalantly as he just laid in the bed propped up by pillow and one leg over the other. He just stared at me with straight face that really had no hidden meaning or emotion attached.

"Well that is true, but on the contrary, I can say you're amazing in bed my lord." I smiled at him as I buttoned the last button to my tailcoat. Ciel didn't reply he just huffed in a smug manner then climbed under his blanket. Now it was time for us to continue our lives in the way we always do as master and servant.

"Well young master, would you like some tea before bed?"

"No, just make sure that you wash the bed linens in the morning."

"Consider it done my lord." I bowed as I picked up the candelabra off of his nightstand. I walked towards the door and opened it. Before I stepped out of his bed chambers I turned and said, "Sweet dreams my lord."

 **This is our disclaimer we do not own kuroshitsuji manga or characters it's just a Fan-Fanfiction**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was now morning time and I was rolling the young master's breakfast and morning tea to his bed chambers on the trolley. I knocked on his door and entered his room. I rolled in and settled the trolley next to his bed. I then walked to his curtains and threw them back. The young master stirred and groaned as I announced, "Master, it's time for you to wake up."

"Huh… give me ten more minutes." He whinned.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you to do that my lord. You have a lot of business to tend to today." I stated as I poured his tea and took the lid off of his breakfast.

"But I'm a growing boy Sebastian, and growing boys need sleep." He mocked making his voice sound like a little boy's voice.

"Growing boys need proper, balanced meals as well my lord. A growing boy like yourself can't get that if he's asleep all day."

"Huh… fine…" He sighed as he sat up in his bed and exposed that magnificently soft, pale skin of his. "What's my schedule for today, and it better be worth my feet touching the floor."

"Oh it is my lord." I cleared my throat to state the things that needs to be accomplished today, "Firstly, you have a fencing lesson. Secondly, you have a appointment with a Funtom Company representative. Thirdly, Lady Elizabeth is visiting you today. Lastly… There's a letter from the queen." With that I handed him the letter from the queen with his tea.

His face straightened in a serious manner as he took it from my hands with his tea. His body stiffened attentively, his shoulders had risen, chest poked out slightly, and his eyes narrowed on the crisp white envelope.

He opened the letter and as he read it he then tilted his head in a disinterested and lazy manner. He sipped his tea and continued to read the letter. He sat his tea down on the saucer that was in his lap and handed it to me. A sigh escaped his lips as he folded letter and carefully placed it back in the envelope making sure not to wrinkle the paper or tear it.

"What is it master?" I said with out of curiosity.

"Apparently there's a drug cartel in the underworld. She wants my hands on it right away." He said rather tiredly.

"Get me dressed, it seems that it is going to be quite a long day." The Young Master ordered while briefly looking at me with an authoritative gaze.

I bowed, "Right away sir." He drank from the small porcelain cup to the last drop of tea then handed it to me.

Ciel then threw back the blankets and exposed his beautifully bare body. His skin had this slight glow. That had reminded me of the events that took place last night. Also the fact that I had to wash the linens. With my considerably unnatural well eyesight I was able to see my dried up cum that spilled on the white sheets and pillow cases.

"Like what you see?" Ciel said with a smirk while stroking his fingers in his blueish-black bed head.

I smirked at him as I sat his empty tea cup on the trolley. I walked up to the side of his bed with a little extra sway in my hips. Ciel stood up on his knees in the bed as I neared him so he would be slightly taller than me. The little earl I once knew wasn't little anymore. He had more of a masculine build now, he was just under my nose in height, and bigger in more than one place.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and I placed my arms around his waist loosely.

"I do like what I see." I smiled seductively. Ciel retracted partially to let his eyes rake my body as he bit his lip. One of his hands slid down from the back of my neck and to the top of my tie. His index finger slipped in the loop and he tugged at it, and he caused my tie to loosen. He pulled me into a sudden kiss, and by this I knew what he wanted. But due to today's schedule, there will be no time to indulge in pleasure and personal desire.

I pulled away and grabbed his wrist of the hand that latched onto my tie. He looked at me disapprovingly and sighed. "No time for that my lord."

"Not even a kiss." He whinned mockingly.

"We both know it's not just a kiss that you want my lord."

"You're right, but, who cares, I'm horny." He began to rub his hardening cock on me against my abdomen. As he looked into my eyes in a demanding manner.

"No there's work to be done young master." I pulled away from him and walked over to his wardrobe to get out a outfit. He then started to pull the 'order' card.

"Sebastian, this is an order, get over here and suck my.-"

"As your butler, I have to do what is best for you and make decisions that's in your best interest. If I indulge your fleshly desires, we will be off schedule. Which will cause us to not be able to get a jump start on this new case from the queen. So dare I say, you're being childish my lord, get a grip and bare with it." I said as I fixed my tie and opened the wardrobe to get out the outfit that I had prepared earlier. I turned around to see Ciel looking at me with an angry gaze. I simply ignored his childish moment and walked in front of him to dress him. His eyes were still locked on me with the same look on his face.

Even though the young man was now fifteen years old, he still tends to act his shoe size. "Young Master would you please get down so I can dress you." I requested.

"Fine." He said as he lifted his arms from his sides and fell back onto the bed which caused him to bounce on the bed when he landed. He lied limp as I tried to get him dressed. It was still easy to do, it's the fact that he was being spiteful is what irritated me with him. I sighed as I came to a finish and sat up his still childishly limp body.

"Eat your breakfast." I said as he let his body fall back over. I sighed once more as I walked out of his room to start my chores for today since we'll have guest this afternoon and evening.

I walked back down to the servant quarters to our linen closet to get furniture cleaner to dust his study and office. At my unnatural speed I was done dusting both rooms by time Ciel was done with his breakfast. I cleaned up his breakfast dishes and lead him to the training room to start our fencing lesson for the day.

…

"Fuck, you got me again!" Ciel sneered as I poked the tip of the floppy sword gently on his chest.

"You have to be able to dodge attacks more precisely, if you don't watch your opponent's body and direction of their limbs move, you'll keep getting hit." I said sternly.

"I know!" He snapped.

"If you know, then what's the hold up on you dodging my attacks correctly?" I smirked.

"You're too fast!"

"No, you're just too slow." I retorted.

Ciel grunted under his breath and pulled off his fencing mask angrily and threw it to the floor.

"We're done with this for today." Ciel sighed as he breathed uneasily out of exhalation.

"You're not one to give up once things when it gets harder, receiving more challenges and facing them is how you get stronger. What is it that you want, for me to move at an incredibly slow pace so you'll have a sense of accomplishment?"

"Dammit don't make it sound like I didn't try, we've been going at it for an hour now!" He walked over to where I had a pitcher of water with ice in it and an empty cup to refresh him during breaks.

"Allow me." I said as I walked over to the table and poured the water into the glass cup and then handed it to him. "You do know there's only twenty minutes left to this lesson, so there's no reason to give up now." I walked over to where his fencing mask was lying on the ground and picked it up. I walked back over to Ciel who was gulping down his water. I breathe out as he finished it and he looked at the mask in annoyance. He furrowed his brow and snatched it from me while saying, "Give it."

I found his little tantrum quite amusing. He can take on cases, run a company, and still have time to make for his betrothed, yet, this is the tedious kind of stuff that he lets get to him.

 _Humans…_

We walked to the center of the room and got into our stances. Ciel rolled his eyes as I began, "En Garde… Pret."

He dodged my hits perfectly now, what I said must've encouraged him. But what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't encourage my master to strive for better… in anything he does.

I picked up my pace a little to challenge him more. He began to get sloppy with trying to keep up with me.

"Slow down, I'm not that fast." He breathe out as he began to run in a circle around me. I sighed disapprovingly at him. I continued my attacks but just at a slower pace.

"You have to grow. To gain speed you have to try me when I'm just a bit faster."

"No, I think that's as fast as I can handle." Ciel breathe tiredly as he pulled off the fencing mask once again. I came to a halt as he sat cross legged on the floor. He placed his hands in his lap to keep his upper body for bending or falling over.

Sweat trickled from his hair and he wheezed. I sighed once again at him. Maybe I should try another approach. I got on one knee and patted him on his back in a soothing manner.

"Are you alright my lord?" I now rubbed his back in slow circular motion.

He shook his head "no". "Then what's the matter?" I rubbed up to the nape of his neck and slightly squeezed the flesh there. He hissed as I did so.

"You know you just have fifteen more minutes, I'm sure you can make it." I whispered in his ear.

Suddenly his breathing calmed and he turned around and grabbed me before I could react. I fell backwards and I was being kissed. He penned me down on the floor although it was useless against me. I just stayed there to give him the satisfaction. Well played, he thought of sexual manipulation before me. Only thing about it is he's using it to get out of the lesson.

He moved from my lips and began licking and sucking on my neck, hard. I bit down on my bottom lip and moaned. I wiggled my wrist from his grip then gripped his waist and flipped us over.

"My lord there's work to be done." I cooed in his ear. He simply shrugged his shoulders in disinterest.

"I don't care, I'm not going to get much work done obviously." I looked down at him and clicked my tongue at him.

"Why are you slacking off today?"

"Because I want something that you won't give me."

"Why not just wait until you retire for the evening?" I sighed.

"Because I'm horny now"

"We also have work to do _now_."

"So what."

"You know that you must put your work before pleasure. Just because you're sexually active it doesn't excuse you from doing your work. So stop letting it blow up your head." I said sternly. We sat in silence as Ciel finally wiped the smug look off of his face and looked in another direction.

"Well you can help me deflate a head, it's just not on top." He smirked. I frowned at him, "Oh come on, I was only joking. Why are you in such a testy mood today?" He ruffled my hair gently and looked at me sincerely.

I got up from the floor and help the young master off of the floor and said, "I'm not in a testy mood, I just know how not to mix business and pleasure together." I straightened out my tailcoat and dusted myself off and then the young master as well.

"They can also be a good combination as well." Ciel looked me square in the eyes and began to unbutton my tailcoat and loosened my tie. I just stood there and accepted the fact that he could not be stopped, this should just happen sooner than later.

 **This is our disclaimer we do not own the Kuroshitsuji manga or characters it's just a** **Fan-fiction**


	3. Chapter 2: Craving Your Attention

Chapter Two

~Ciel's P.O.V. ~

"Please have a seat." I gestured in a welcoming manner towards the chair on the opposite side of the desk where I sat.

"I'll be leaving now, call if you all need anything. There's refreshments over in the corner so please help yourself." Sebastian bowed then closed to the door behind him as he exited the room.

"So Mr. Crawley, I hope that your journey from France was a pleasant one." I began breaking the ice.

"It was indeed my lord, perfect weather the whole way here. That's good enough for me." He stated in his thick French accent and smiled.

"I'm glad that your trip was a safe and pleasant one." I offered a small smile then said, "Well, let's get to business now shall we? We have a great deal to discuss." I said sitting in my chair with straightened posture and my hands gathered in front of me on the desk.

"Of course my lord." He said as he brought his briefcase into his lap and pulled out papers. "These are all the sales on those new stuffed bears that we started selling last month for Valentines Day. They were a big success if I do say so myself. Also papers of income from the new chocolates we've produced." He said with a small smile on his face with glint in his amber colored eyes.

He's acting as if he's a child that's demonstrating a newly found talent to his parents. He then just sat there with his briefcase in his lap, looking at me examine the paper expectantly.

It made my eyebrow twitch in question mixed with slight annoyance.

I scanned the papers and I'm very pleased with what I'm seeing. I sold out in all of the Valentine's Day items. Thus, I earned a great amount of money to be able to do Easter specials this year!

"Alright with this amount of money, I would like to start preparations for Easter." With that Mr. Crawley pulled out a notepad, then a pod of ink, and a quill.

"What will you like to do my lord?" Mr. Crawley said excitedly.

I paused for a moment and chortle, "You must really love working for this company, is that not true?"

"Well yes my lord. This is an opportunity that one could only dream of having let alone obtaining it."

"I'm glad to hear that, truly." I softly smile, "It's a pleasure to have you, you seemed very capable for this position." I pause. "Just like the last guy that I had to fire."

"Huh...

"Oh, well, I don't mean to rehash old wounds but the last person that was in your position was disloyal." I ended seriously with a frown bestowed upon my face.

"Oh really now?" His voice shook.

"Yes, but I have a good feeling about you. I feel as though I can trust you almost." I smile.

Mr. Crawley nervously chuckled a bit then cleared his throat, "Y-you think that we should get back to your preparations for Easter?" He said fixing his collar a tad before positioning himself to begin taking notes. I chuckle to myself. He's easily frightened I see... I like it, someone to toy with a bit.

"Yes, let's get back to work shall we."

~Sebastian P.O.V. ~

After the young master and I little 'break time' I now spent my time washing his bed linens. As for the young master, he was in his meeting with his company's representative.

I had just poured the washing powder into the washing tub and began washing the soft fabric.

After washing his bed linens and hanging them outside on the clothing line to dry. Adjacent to my left I saw Finny out in the greenhouse in the roses. I walked up to the entrance of the greenhouse and peeked inside. He didn't notice me standing there; he was too busy with watering the scarlet red roses.

"Finny." I spoke. He flinched a bit before he turned around to acknowledge me.

"Hey Sebastian." He said with his usual peppy voice, "I'm almost done with the roses sir." He dusted his now dingy white gloves on his dirt stained pants. He got up from sitting cross-legged on the ground and approached me.

"After you're done with the roses I want you to cut down another tree for firewood." I stated.

"Yes sir."

We went our separate ways and I went into the kitchen. And just as my foot hit the scratched old wooden floor I flew back a couple of feet when I saw an explosion about to happen and so it did just a second later. I marched back into what was now a dark cloud of smoke. I waved the smoke away as I got closer to no one other than Bard, who was now covered in soot and ash. He gave a cocky grin as he took off his goggles and revealed the now only clean part of his face. He coughed a few times as the smoke escaped out the big hole in the wall.

"What is the meaning of this? How many times have I told you to not use explosives in the kitchen!" I scolded.

"I was just trying to cook everything so you can put it together when you were done with all of your duties for today. You told me to make preparations. I thought that's what you meant-."

"Just stop right there, I told you to make preparations, not cook everything, there's a difference." I rubbed my temples.

"Oh really... You should've specified that." He scolded me.

I took all that was in me not to choke the life out of him so I just yelled, "You imbecile!"

I breathe out, "Just go help Finny with the firewood."

What a tiresome day that this will be...

After the young master's meeting came to an end I went upstairs to the sounding of the bell that beckons me there.

When I got there they stood to their feet and shook hands. "It was an honor to do business with you my lord." Mr. Crawley said happily.

The young lord bowed his head graciously and replied, "The feeling is mutual towards you as well good sir."

The man perked up even more, "Thank you my lord!"

"You're most welcome." The young master's demeanor went from kind to dark as he squeezed the poor man's hand a tad bit harder and stated, "Please do your best not to deceive me." They let go of each other's hands and Mr. Crawley nervously chuckled as he then followed me out the study and to his awaiting carriage.

"I can presume that your meeting went well?" I looked behind me to the Frenchman.

"Yes it did good sir." The man had a twinkle in his eyes as if he admired the young master dearly.

"You seem very happy to have met the Earl I see?"

"Yes very much, not many gets to meet nobles only other people high in society. He's a very hard working person, which I can already see. He's the Queen's Guard Dog, successful business owner, head of the Phantomhive Household, and has all of this power and has all this success at only the age of fifteen. He's just so admirable..." He came to a close.

I hummed, "That he is." We made it to his carriage where I then wish him a safe trip back home and he was on his way. I went to the kitchen to get the trolley and then back to the young master's study to collect the leftover refreshments from the meeting.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." The young master sighed. He was reading through documents with his head hanging over to the side again in that uninterested manner. He glanced my way as I walked up to the table with the little contents of tea, pastries, and cake that were left with the dirty dishes. I loaded it all to the trolley and as I was leaving he spoke, "When shall I expect Lady Elizabeth to be arriving?"

"We should expect her arrival around seven this evening."

"What, why so late?" The young lord questioned looking over his papers.

"She plans to stay the night." I stated.

"Oh my word..." He let go of his papers and they fell on his desk as he rubbed his temples in an irritated manner. "Honestly, can't she just visit like any other time? Why does she have to sleep over...?" He complained laying his head on the desk.

"On the bright side my lord, she'll be departing from us at noon tomorrow."

He signed, "Well I guess that's a relief." He sat up straight in his chair and picked up his papers then continued reading them. I for one left the room to attend to my other duties. I have to make new preparations for dinner since Bard destroyed everything...

Shortly after dinner we awaited the arrival of Lady Elizabeth. I noticed that she was a tab bit late. I didn't say anything to the young master; it simply wasn't my place to point it out. But I figured that he had noticed it too once he asked, "What time is it, the sun is going down, it's dusk." He spat.

I pulled out my pocket watch and stated, "Eight-thirty sir." He grumbled as he then sat on the stone steps to the mansion. "My lord you mustn't sit down, what if she comes and sees you waiting so rudely?" I pouted mockingly.

"She won't because you'll tell me when you hear her carriage approaching." Ciel said sternly.

"Yes sir." I bowed. I looked forward again as I properly awaited the young lady's arrival. I heard Ciel shifting on the stone and I looked down to see his legs spread, an arm rested over top of his abdomen, and the other used to support his head as he impatiently waited for his betrothed.

"Young master if you're going to sit and wait, at least sit properly. That position you're in now is very unbecoming of you young master and someone of your status." I said strictly.

He looked around his surroundings for a brief moment then turned his head up to me and said, "I don't see anyone around, do you?" He asked sarcastically.

"No my lord but on the contrary you must be correct even in front of servants such as myself. How do you think other servants will take you if you looked so unbecoming in front of them?"

"Oh come on Sebastian let's be honest for a moment shall we. We've both passed unbecoming a long time ago."

I chortle, "You're right about that sir." I turned my attention back towards the entrance. The young master is right and wrong about how he's acting. Lady Elizabeth not only gave a very short notice about her arrival but she is spending the night without permission neither consulting the young master first. I can see why the young lord is so irritated... Other than that, it is her first time staying here like this; I wonder what her reason for being here is.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard the young master breathe out a long sigh. "Are you alright my lord?"

"Yes, just bored half to death, this view gives me just a bit of entertainment."

"What view my lord?" He looked up at me and smirked. "Oh... I'm quite flattered that my appearance pleases you my lord." I turned with my hand over my heart and slightly bowed. Once again I turned back to my position... Waiting...

"Come here Sebastian." The young master spoke again. I walked up to him and he patted the stairs for me to sit.

"Oh my lord I cannot sit." I insisted.

"Yes you can sit if I tell you to do so."

"Very well then it can't be helped I presume?" I smiled as I sat down next to my master. I sat with my legs closed and my hands gathered in my lap. I looked at him knowingly but all I could do was laugh to myself on the inside.

He let his eyes rake my body for a moment before he looked in my eyes. He took the hand that was placed around himself and played in my black locks. He brushed my hair from my face and said, "You're a very exquisite creature Sebastian." He traced his fingers over my ear and down to my jaw. I just sat there as I received compliments from the young lord. "Your mere presence is so intoxicating."

"You're too kind my lord." Leaned my face into his touch and my lips caught his wrist. He hummed and shifted closer to me. He rested his head against mine and let his lips graze mine as he cupped my face in his hands. I sighed in small content before I grabbed both of his wrists and pulled his hands away. "My lord what if someone sees?"

"Again I ask, who's around?"

"Anyone could come at any moment sir." I cooed as I rubbed our noses together slowly.

"Well then, we better move swiftly when that moment comes." He nipped the side my mouth. I released his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck then tangled my fingers in his hair. Why not enjoy the small bliss for just a while?

Our lips collided and moved hungrily against each other. Our tongues swirled and lapped the insides of our mouths. Ciel's hands ventured to my buttock and gave it a squeeze. The touch made me shiver a bit. I rubbed his chest down to his thighs and back up again. Now even I want to get a tab bit dirty. To hell with where we are right now, to hell with who may see, damn it all, I want my master now.

Oh but of course as a Phantomhive butler I cannot let this go any further.

"Master we mustn't." I warned in between kisses as I tried to savor the remainder of this moment but I'm just too greedy to decide exactly when to stop.

He sighed irritability, "Why not?" He paused all movements and just sat with his head still against mine and closed eyes.

I brushed my lips against his ear and reluctantly whispered, "Lady Elizabeth's carriage is arriving."

"What!?" His body jolted as he jumped up from the stairs. "Hurry, fix me." He panicked.

"Yes my lord." I got up at once and fixed his hair then pulled out my handkerchief to wipe away the saliva around his mouth. I then did the same for myself. Once I placed my handkerchief back into my breast pocket her carriage pulled up in front of us and she came bursting out of it and right into Ciel's arms screaming his name the entire way towards him. Honestly she's such a childish nuisance to be a year older than the young master. I walked to the carriage to retrieve the young lady's baggage.

"My lady." I greeted Paula as I carried Lady Elizabeth things into the house. When I turned around to the young master was already dragged into the house by the hand of the young lady.

This will be a long night as well...

~Ciel's POV ~

After I was dragged into my own home and getting Lizzy pried off of me so she can get settled in her room we sat and had tea and she blabbed on...

"Oh Ciel, I went shopping in London today and found the cutest dress! It's pink with bows in the back to tie it up. White lace as the collar, and it came with pearly white gloves. Doesn't that just sound absolutely adorable!" She exclaimed in that pricing voice of hers.

I sighed and said, "Quite adorable indeed." I sipped my tea and my eyebrow twitched in irritation. She really needs to be honest with herself; she continuously gets the same damn dress.

"Oh and did I tell you that I went to the carnival that was in town a month ago?"

"No you have not, was it entertaining?"

"Oh very much so! They had a ferris wheel and games to play. They served cotton candy and funnel cake. It was amazing! We should go one day! A Ferris wheel ride would be so romantic, don't you think?" She squealed happily at her suggestion.

"Sure why not." I stated.

I can't take this anymore an hour is well over the capacity that I have in patience. I've sat here for an hour with her, listening to her worthless babble about events she has attended and her shopping trips. I can't take this any longer. I yawned "accidentally".

"Aw, am I boring you Ciel." She yelped.

"Oh no darling, I'm just sleepy I've had a long day." I took a hold of her hand reassuringly. "Do know that I am listening to your every word. I do apologize please forgive me."

"Oh it's fine Ciel," she placed her other hand over top of mine and continued, "You're a hard working young man and I appreciate you very much for spending time with me. It means a lot."

I took my free hand and grabbed her hand that covered mine and brought it to my lips and kissed it. She gasped and I looked up to see her blushing. "Sweet dreams, see in the morning."

Thank goodness! I could jump for joy. I got up from the table and turned to Sebastian who was standing by the tea and treats. "Clean this up, and when you're done draw me a bath." I ordered with a rising of my eyebrow.

"Yes sir." He bowed then immediately began cleaning up everything.

"Come on Lady, I think it's time for you to retire to your room as well don't you think?" Paula suggested to Lizzy.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Lady Elizabeth said as she also took her leave with Paula by her side.

I went to my room and plopped down onto my bed. I hugged my pillows and sighed into them. Relief washed over me and I yawned in my pillows sleepily.

Oh what a pain, if only I could've had time to prepare for Lizzy's sudden arrival. I wonder why exactly she wanted to stay the night. But it's none of my concern for the moment.

I kicked off my shoes and let them fall to the floor. I flipped over on my back and sat up to untie my tie. I sighed, "Where's Sebastian?" I say to myself.

A knock on my door is all I heard after that. There's he is...

"Come in." I said with a composed voice. But honestly I'm rather thrilled to see him and finally be alone.

"You always seem to show just when-. What? Lady Elizabeth? What are you doing in here this time of night!" I was shaken. I could feel my entire face and ears burn red. I think my heart may just jump out of my chest.

I was stood from my bed and made my way towards her. She shut the door behind her and turned towards me. I cupped her face in my hands and she looked away from me shyly with her hands behind her back rubbing her bare toes on the floor. "Lizzy what's wrong?" My mind was spinning, I don't know what the matter with her is, is she frightened? Did she come here to tell me something like a problem that she wants me to handle? "Lizzy." I lifted her face up by her chin to force her to look at me. "Is something the matter?" I say in concern.

"Uh, well not necessarily... I was just wondering if you... and I... should..." She paused.

"Should what? Spit it out." I say as my hands left her face and rested on her shoulders. I feel a bit at ease, it doesn't seem that nothing is wrong with her.

"I just thought that maybe we should... do what married couples do?"

My eyes went wide in shock. I never thought that I'd ever see the day when Lizzy would ask for sex, especially before we're married. She's a very childish and innocent girl, how on earth does she even know what sex is. I was at a loss for words.

"You know maybe... We can become closer than what we already are."

We're close?

"Come again?" Is the only thing I could find to say.

"Oh Ciel, I'm aware that this is sudden but I think that we could do this." She said as she latched her arms around me.

"Lizzy we must wait till we're married." Even though I haven't waited, and I lost my virginity to a man. Who is my butler, and a demon.

"Why wait, our marriage is already written in stone for crying out loud." She urged looking me dead in the eye. "If you feel close to me then you'll do it right?"

"Y-yes but Lizzy, if our marriage is written in stone like you say then it should be no reason why we can't wait till then right?" I grinned. I hugged her back and said, "Now you must go back to your room." I patted her back while rolling my eyes in the air in annoyance as she squeezed me a bit tighter.

"Ok Ciel." She sighed then let go. "Sweet dreams."

"You as well." She walked away then closed the door behind herself as she left. "Oh goodness what has gotten into her?" I sighed as I walked back over to my bed and sat on it. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I reached behind my head and pulled the string to my eye patch until it dangled from my fingertips. I placed it on my nightstand and then my rings with it. I heard a knock on the door and I really hope its Sebastian this time.

"Come in." I spoke. Sebastian came in the room he shut and locked the door behind him and he flashed me a grin of excitement and anticipation. "Where's the buckets for my bath?" I said in a serious tone of voice.

"Oh, you really wanted a bath? I thought that you were just-." I cut him off.

"I'm just teasing." I chortled.

"Oh..." his face relaxed from the shocked expression it just had.

"Now undress me, get me ready for bed." I raised my eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

"Of course my lord." He came up and started unbuttoning my jacket. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the bed. He wasn't surprised he just chuckled at me. I pushed him down as he attempted to sit up and climbed in between his legs then began kissing him. Moments passed as we stripped each other down until there was nothing left between us but skin.

"Oh what a long day it has been..." I sighed, "Now we finally have some alone time where we can savor the embrace of one another and not just rush things like earlier." I said as I looked up in his eyes for now he was straddling over top of me. I grabbed a hold of his tight rump as we began kissing again and now grinding our erections together as they became slick with precum.

"Oh really now? Who. Decision. Was it. To rush the events of today?" He said smugly in between kisses.

"Shut it." I gave his arse a smack.

He shivered as he moaned, "Mum... Yes my lord."

~Sebastian's POV~

I was on my way to the young master's bed chambers and I walked pass Lady Elizabeth. I noticed that she was in her night gown and coming from the direction of the young master's chambers.

"My Lady, what are you doing wondering about this time of night?" I asked genuinely confused.

"O-Oh I was just coming from Ciel's-." She stopped herself and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You were coming from the young master's bed chambers...?" I asked.

"Oh no silly, I'm a lady. I-I was just taking a walk to clear my head a bit." I could see the sweat bead up on her forehead and hear her heart pound against her chest. I know she's lying. There's no real surprise here. She's too innocent acting to actually be innocent. I could almost burst out in laughter. She tried it; she tried to bed the young master.

"Oh really, clear your head in the manor...?" I challenged slightly.

"Y-yes. Life has been a bit rough lately and it's nice and quite with a lot of space to walk around in."

But what life do you have?

"Oh well, that's understandable. Sweet dreams my lady." I bowed as I continued my way towards the young master's chambers. I looked back to see the young lady walking back with her head hung. I scuffed at her still trying to contain my laughter.

Humans...So longing for attention that they'll do anything to receive it.

I finally made it to the young master's room and knocked on the door.

(A/N: You already know what happened in between here.)

I was so relieved that I could finally have my master all to myself in peace. This is the one thing I look forward to at the end of the day. It's so nice to not deal with pitiful and weak feelings from a human. It's also nice to still feel a bound with a human but a mutual one where it's just sex and pleasuring each other, nothing more. I feel like I can relax knowing that this won't be nothing more than him using my body for pleasure and to feel like he has solid control in something.

He pulled away from our kiss to suck and lap at the skin on my neck. I bit down on my lip as I rested my face in his hair and breathe in his sweet scent. My hands latched onto his bluish-grey locks.

"You know..." He said as he bit down on my ear.

"What is it my lord?" I moaned then kissed the crown of his head.

"She has nothing on you." Here we go with this again... "She's annoying... and inconsiderate." He spat. I honestly can't argue with that.

"Come now young master you can't talk about you fiancé like that." I scolded mockingly.

"She is. Very selfish and childish." He sneered.

"Yes my lord, so selfish." I sighed moved down to his chest and down his abdomen where his manhood stood tall aching, waiting for attention. I licked this tip of his bulging erection and took some of it into my mouth. I arched my back to display my arse.

"Y-you know she just tried to... Subdue me...?" He stuttered.

"Mum." I responded as I took all of him into my mouth to shut him up. I honestly could care less about Lady Elizabeth trying to make things interesting in something that is honestly dead.

"Master I want you to focus on me." I whined as I pumped his cock in my hand before I took him into my mouth once again.

He got up on his knees and slid his hand down to my rear and rubbed his index finger across my entrance. It contracted and I shivered from the touch. "You want your master's attention here." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I took him out of my mouth and came out to his face. I breathe out, "Yes my lord." We shared a kiss briefly before I was suddenly spun around and my face was pushed into the mattress. He gave my rear a smack before he spread my cheeks and spit right on my entrance. "I want you to beg for it." He said as he rubbed his dick on my hole in a teasing manner.

"Please give it to me young master. I want you to fill me up. I want to feel you inside me. Hurry my lord, I beg of you." I groaned as I grinned against his heat eagerly.

"As you wish, you thirsty whore." With that he pressed his cock inside of me and I adored the feeling. He bent over and laid kisses on my back. Those kisses felt like electricity surging through my body. He thrusted into me fiercely I had to burry my face into the bed so my moans and screams won't be heard.

How is he so good at this? I would've been bored of this with anyone else. It's amazing how a mere human can satisfy me so.

And that he did, all night long...

 **This is our disclaimer we do not own the kuroshitsuji manga or characters it's just a Fan-Fiction**


	4. Chapter 3: Take a Break

Chapter Three

"What are we having for breakfast today?" I spoke as I waited for Lady Elizabeth to come down to join me for breakfast. I honestly don't know how I manage to have very satisfying relations with my butler one night, then wake in the morning to sit through a pointless conversation with my betrothed.

"Today's meal is poached salmon with biscuits or scones, which would you prefer." Sebastian stated.

"The scones…" I trailed off in boredom.

"Are you alright my lord?" I looked up to Sebastian staring down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes… just bored. I really don't want to deal with her so early like this. I have important work to do." I sneered.

"That doesn't stop you any other time." He smirked.

"Shut it you." I said sternly at his sly remark. "It's not neglecting work, I'm just taking a small break."

"If that's what you call it then so be it." I waved my hand at him, signaling the end of this conversation.

Finally Lady Elizabeth entered the dining room wearing a orange dress that was ruffled at the bottom and white lace lining around the collar. The waist of the dress had a big white bow tied around it. I looked down at her feet to see her wearing white one inch heels.

Her hair, as always in two big, curly pigtails with an orange bow wrapped around her head to match the childish dress she has on.

 _ **A/N: AKA there go lady Elizabeth looking like a big ass toddler. - Janiyah Connor. You're welcome Kayla.**_

I breathe out tiredly as I stood from my chair to acknowledge her. I put on a smile for her and held out my arms and braced myself for her overbearing and obnoxious embrace.

"Good morning Ciel!" She squealed as she plowed herself into me nearly knocking the breath from my lungs.

"Good morning Lizzy." I said in the most warm and welcoming way I could muster up to hide my irritation. I pried myself out of her embrace then forced a smile and gestured to her chair. "Please have a seat."

"Ok." She screeched, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, I just wanted to wear something absolutely adorable for you. Do you like?" She spun in a circle before taking her seat.

Huh… Need I say anymore of how I feel about this, "Yes very cute." I whispered as I sat in my seat, "For a two year old…"

"Did you say something?"

"Oh no, nothing at all." I smiled. "How did you sleep last night?" I was not interested but I asked anyway.

"Fine." She paused for a moment as Sebastian served her food. She looked up at him rather nervously as he looked her in the eyes for a moment with a smirk.

"Today's breakfast for the young lady would be a pancake, drizzled with maple syrup. Also freshly picked fruits from our garden. Lastly complicated with squeezed orange juice." He lifted the lid from the plate and revealed the pancake had been designed as a smiley face. Two blueberries for eyes, a cut strawberry for a nose, and raspberries curved into the smile.

"Oh! This so cute! Thank you Sebastian!" She clasped her hands together and reveled in the sight.

"A very cute meal for a cute little girl indeed." Elizabeth giggled and Sebastian laughed but not with her.

"Don't you think so my lord?" He smirked.

"Don't drag me into that." I said quickly with a scowl on my face towards him.

"And for the young lord you're having poach salmon and golden cheddar scones."

He placed the dish in front of me and opened the lid to reveal just that.

We ate our food and shared small conversation. All was going well it was rather pleasant and bearable. It wasn't awkward almost like last night never happened. That was until she said…, "I can't wait until this evening."

"Why, you're going dress shopping or something?" I legitimately asked not trying to be mean.

"No… It's something else…" She said in a suggestive manner.

My eyes widened and my entire body tensed. _No, please don't let her ask for sex again…_ did I speak too soon? "What are you talking about?" I spoke on edge.

"Well… I planned a ball at the estate tonight. Surprise!"

 _Oh thank heavens that she didn't try to crawl in my bed again…_

Wait…

"What!?" Sebastian and I both exclaimed at her words.

I rested my elbows on the table and placed my head on my forehead, "Lizzy… You planned a ball at _my_ estate without my permission?" I said calmly.

"Well yes you never go to social engagements so I thought it'll be good for you to hold one for yourself."

I can't believe her…

"If I may interject my lady, but how many people are supposed to be attending?" Sebastian quired.

"Oh well, I invited fifty people but about fifteen said they couldn't make it so that made it then twenty five of said that they were bringing dates, so that's sixty people." She said gleefully. I just sat there with my face in my hands. Speechless. Or rather. I rather not express how I feel.

"Ciel…?"

"Elizabeth why didn't you tell me? How are we supposed to prepare in such short notice?" I looked up at her.

"Oh I have that covered. Don't worry yourself a bit." She waved dismissively.

"How so?" Sebastian spoke. He came off calm and collected but after all these years I could tell that he was raging on the inside.

"I've ordered all the food for the buffet and have a pianist on the way also the decor."

"Even so, there's still no time to get that all done.

"Sebastian can handle it, he's always performing miracles. Right Sebastian?" She spoke enthusiastically.

"Yes my lady." He bowed, "I shall start preparations at once."

By this time we were already done by time this news came up. So it was time to take my leave. Sebastian began cleaning up breakfast and I got up, "Excuse me but I have work to be done before the ball starts. I'll see you then."

"Ok!" She squeaked. I yanked my jacket ends to straighten it rather violently. My hands trembled in anger and irritation. I walked towards the exit then stopped in tracks as the thought accorded. I looked over my shoulder to Lizzy and asked, "When exactly is this party?"

"At five." She stated.

 _Five…_ There's still social hour so that'll be four actually. A few dishes was heard clinking together as if they were dropped. Elizabeth and I looked towards Sebastian who was picking up plates from the table.

He looked at us and said, "My apologies the dishes slipped from my fingers a bit." He chortle.

I continued to walk until I was called back to the dining area, "Oh and Ciel!" slowly turned around and forced a smile that anyone paying attention could easily tell that it was fake.

"What is it?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I picked out an outfit for you that would be most adorable on you!"

"Oh goodie…" I frowned, "I hope it matches my ring this time." **(A/N: Get the reference *winks*)** Her face dropped a bit then I smiled again and nodded, "See you at four my lady." I turned and went up to my study to start paperwork that had to be done.

…

The young master left the dining room with an aura I felt from where I stood and it was not a pleasant one at all. I turn to the unbearable being still sitting at the table, "My lady why don't you go up to your chambers until the event is ready to start?"

"Ok. Paula!" She called her Lady. She was in the dining room almost instantly after her call.

"Yes my lady?"

"We're going to my chambers until the party starts."

"We'll wait my lady," The brunette turned to me with a face of concern and said, "Sebastian, you and the others need help with anything?" She asked.

"No not at all. Just relax yourself and tend to your lady." I offered a soft smile.

"Are you sure, it's a lot of work to be done in such a small pinch."

"Oh no, sure it is but myself and the other servants can handle it just fine." I began walking to the kitchen to inform the others of this unexpected event. The two ladies went their separate way which was to the younger, more childish lady's room.

I walked at a fast pace into the kitchen to see everyone conveniently there. Finishing up their breakfast as they conversed amongst themselves. I placed the trolley next to the sink for them to be washed. I stood at the end of the table they sat at a clapped my hands twice to catch everyone's attention. Everyone looked in my direction and sat up attentively as waited for my instructions.

"Everyone we're hosting a ball this evening so I need for all of you to work your best today. Finny, go into the greenhouse and pick the tulips. Mey-Rin, Polish the railings on the staircase in the foyer. Also the floor in the ballroom. Clean the dishes in the China case. Bard, set up the ballroom when the floor is done drying. Get out twenty tables and sixty chairs from the storage in the basement. With additional five long, rectangular tables for the buffet. Align the tables along the east and west walls with ten tables and thirty chairs on each side. Then align the five chairs on the south part of the room for the buffet. Which reminds me. Mey-Rin, wash twenty-five white table cloths as well. Also Finny along with picking the tulips, cut down a tree for firewood, we don't want our guest getting cold. As for Tanaka…" I turned his direction.

"Ho…?" He sipped more tea.

"Stay put." I sighed and turned back to the rest, "Now for rest of you. No screw ups are tolerated today. You screw up there will be severe consequences. Do I make myself clear?" I say sternly.

"Yes Sir!" The trembled in fear.

 _Ha. So easy._

"Good. Now get to work!" They scampered away like rats and I busied myself cleaning the dishes from breakfast and it took me less than a minute to accomplish. Once I was done the bell to the front entrance of the manor had rang. Then the thought occurred that Lady Elizabeth had food, decor, and a pianist coming here.

I sighed as I made my way to the front of the house. When I got there I opened the door to see the driveway full of horse-pulled wagons with fruits, vegetables, and two with live chickens. There was one more with boxes loaded onto it. I breathe out tiredly as I was approached by a man with overalls that were dusty, his hair was a mess, a tooth in his front teeth was missing and the rest were dirtied with plaque. I cringed at the sight of him then forced a smile onto my face and greeted him.

"How are you good sir." I reluctantly shook his hand a glanced at the rest of his farmer friends as they hopped off their horses to unload the food and what I assume to be decorations.

"Ok so I have summer fruits, livestock, and decorations." He stated with such a messy smile that I cannot explain. The sight of this man made me want to vomit.

The rest of the men didn't look much different as the one standing in front of me. The rest had straw hats, tired boots, ripped trousers, and a smell that could knock a human out that were not immune to the smell. They were approaching the mason to deliver the shipping a bit I stopped them.

"Wait gentleman, I can take it from here." I urged.

"But things aren't considered delivered til' it's in the house." One said as he struggled to hold his crate.

"I assure you that it is fine, I'll take it myself." I insisted with a smile. I just didn't want them to bring that foul odor into the mansion or the dirt and manure from the bottom of their shoes.

They all looked at each other quizzingly then back at me and then shook their heads in compliance. They sat the crates down on the ground and headed back to their horses. As for the man in front of me just bowed his slightly like a nod and said, "Well… You have a good day sir." He smiled and headed back to his horse. Once settled they all went on their way and I began to bring the food into the house.

Once all the boxes of decorations were in the ballroom, crates of food in the kitchen, and chickens in the barn outside I began inspecting the fruits and vegetables. Majority of the oranges were too soft. Apples were bruised. Pears. Bruised. Spinach. Welted. Strawberries. Too ripe. Peaches. Too soft. Celery was browning. I looked over to a crate with brown paper bags in it. I opened it to see that it was flour, and baking soda.

Flour and baking soda. Low grade.

I grimaced as a large percentage of the food I found myself having to throw away.

What on earth was she thinking… I would've have ordered the best quality food as always.

"How revolting…" I sneered. "This would be mortifying to serve in this household. The melancholy of food is sitting in my kitchen…" My face twisted and contorted for nearly everything I picked up. I sighed and placed a hand on my forehead, "This is terr-."

"What's wrong Sebastian."

My eyes shot open and I perked up as I spun around to see the obnoxious blonde girl standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Looks like I'll have to stay alert today.

"Terrific!" I approached her, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in your room until the party starts." I tilted my head.

"Well I was but then I realized that I didn't tell you when everything was arriving so I came down here to tell you that but I see that you already have this much handled."

"Yes I do my lady. So just go back to your room and relax."

"No I want to help since I'm here." She went to step into the kitchen.

I stepped in front of her, "There's no need, someone of your status need not get your hands dirty. That's what servants are for, so you can live a life of luxury and care freeness." I insisted.

"Sebastian you know that I get my hands dirty in competition so what's so different now. She stepped to the other side. I stepped in front of her.

"I assure you that I have everything under control." I pouted with my hand over my chest, "I thought you said that I can perform miracles?"

She froze and was now coaxed to do whatever I said.

"Well… Ok." She spoke with a fragile voice.

"Alright now go on." I shooed her with a polite tone. She turned and walked away and I sighed as I rolled my eyes to continue what I was doing. I looked over all the ingredients that covered the kitchen and sighed, "This will definitely be a long day."

I walked outside to see Finny, he was going to have to pick all the fruits we had to replace this monstrosity called food. I went to the greenhouse and called out for him, "Finny." I knocked on the door.

He turned around to face me, "Yes Sebastian."

"I'll now need you to pick all the fruits from the garden to serve tonight."

"Ok. Count on me he smiled pointing his thumb to himself.

"Yeah…" I headed back to the kitchen to find Mey-Rin in there she was carrying the China I requested. She shook as she tried to find somewhere to place them. I immediately walked up to her a got the dishes before she dropped them.

"I'll take these."

"Ok." Her voice rasped. I sat them next to the wash basin.

"How about we go see how Bard is doing?" I turned to her with a smile.

"Sure…" She trembled nervously with a soft blush on her face.

We walked to the ballroom which was not far from the kitchen. I opened the door to see that Bard successfully followed my instructions. Mey-Rin did a marvelous job with polishing the floor as well. So far everything was going well no hiccups, just the way it's supposed to be. Bard looked up at me as he wiped the sweat from his face. I sighed in relief as I walked not saying a word just smiling.

"Yay I didn't get yelled at!" He cheered.

"Come Mey-Rin, I need to inspect the floor and railings in the foyer."

"Yes sir!" She walked behind me. We entered the foyer and it sparked beautifully. I was shocked. The floor wasn't slippery and there was no shoe polish coating the railings.

"Job well done." I walked away from her and headed to the young master's study. I checked the time and the hour was two o'clock. I instantly felt the need to pull my hair out. So little time with so much to do.

I knocked on his door and a uninterested, "Come in." Was heard from the other side.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I approached his desk and waited to be acknowledged.

He sighed as he put his papers down, "What is it."

"Sir it's two o'clock now."

"So."

"Don't you think that you should begin preparing for the ball? Or at least wrap up your work for right now?"

"I'll get ready for the bloody ball when I damn well please." He snapped and snatched his papers back up. I was taken aback a moment but then I understood his frustration.

I bowed then turned my back and headed back out the door. As I turned the knob to leave he muffled his mouth as his said, "I'm sorry."

I turned around and just smiled with a bow even though he never looked up from his papers. Then I left to go back down to the kitchen. I got to the kitchen to Finny bringing in fresh fruits and vegetables in the kitchen. I clasped my hands as I looked over the non damaged, refreshing fruits and vegetables. I inhaled the sweet scent of it all as I bask in the presence of it as if it were a king or something.

"There you go Sebas-." He was cut off by my sudden disappearance as I quickly cleared the kitchen of all the bad foods and discarded it far away.

I came back and wiped my head tiredly for special effect. "Very good." I said to him.

He nodded happily and ran outside.

Now I can get somewhere. I began to heat burners on the stove and savage every ingredient we had to make the meals and desserts exceptional to be in the house and served.

"Uh… Sebastian?" Bard called and I could hear him approaching the kitchen. By the way his voice sounded I already could tell that there was something wrong.

"What is it." I sighed.

"The decorations you sat in the ballroom… Have you looked at them?"

"No what's wrong?" I stopped everything and immediately went to the ballroom. Once I entered I saw a few of the decorations on the floor and there was no doubt Lady Elizabeth brought this.

Stickers of bumble bees, flowers, and ponies. Pink and white streamers and sparkly beads on wire to hang from the ceiling. I could drop to my knees and sulk if I were a weak being. But instead, "Bard."

"Yeah."

"Hide it, swiftly."

"What about the lady?"

"I'll tell her that it didn't make it."

"Ooh… You're gonna lie?" Bard snickered.

"Yes, for the good of the manor and our young master's name I will lie to uphold the reputation of this estate." I declared.

"Uh huh…"

I whipped around with a glare, "Do you want to work at a place that has been shamed by the public eye?"

"No…"

"Good. Neither do I so do what I asked of you."

"Yes sir!" With that he gathered everything and began putting it away somewhere. As for me I went back to the kitchen and quickly prepared the foods that will be served for tonight.

…

The young Earl stood in his mirror brushing and looking over his outfit for the unwanted and unexpected ball this evening. He sighed tiredly as he reached for his eyepatch that was laid on a small, wooden, round table and struggled to get it on. Constantly tieing and un-tieing raggedy knots. He grunted in frustration and grumbled from the back of his throat. He breathe out as he went to start over for what seemed to be the billionth time. Only this time he tied the knot so tight and disarray that the young man couldn't get it off. His frustration with the eyepatch flourished which caused him to snatch the little black fabric from his face. He looked at the eyepatch in his hand and saw that it was now broken due to one of the strings ripping from it. He sighed in defeat, "Terrific." He continued to stare at the broken eyepatch with a frown.

"Young Master?" Ciel's eye turned to the door, seeing his butler walking toward him in his usual steady pace, mild enjoyment rested upon his features. "Struggling with the beast I see." He said with slight amusement in his voice.

Ciel frowned never breaking eye contact with the man in the mirror, he turned his hardening gaze to the smirking demon. "If you're not going to aid your master then get out." He snapped at his butler then stuffed the broken eyepatch into his pocket quickly with the false hope that his biter wouldn't see. He knew that he already have but his pride would be bruised a bit if he asked for help. The demon walked up behind his master and slid his hand slowly down his side to retrieve the hidden item. Then pulled it from his pocket and whispered in the young man's ear, "There should be nothing in your pockets, you know that. It doesn't make the trousers smooth." He observed it and he let it dangle from his fingertips in the air above both of their heads. He pouted, "How unfortunate…" With the flick of his wrist the eyepatch was as good as new and detangled. He hovered the eyepatch in front of his master's face and the young earl held it to the covenant. The butler smirked as he tied the laces perfectly then chuckled, "It's always the trivial things that defeat you my lord."

"Shut it!" The boy barked at his servant.

They both stared at his reflection and they became infatuated with the sight one another almost instantly like something came over them with a great power to hypnotize the two. They stared in each other's eyes and the butler's gloved hands rested on his master's shoulders.

"You look marvelous my lord, this suit fits you quite well." His butler complimented him.

Ciel turned around to get a closer look at his butler's features. He cupped his face and slightly turned it and cooed, "You're so beautiful… Sometimes I find myself intrigued and bewildered by how stunning you are."

"How so?" The demon inquired as he brought a hand up the back of the boy's head and tugged the strings to the eyepatch and let it fall to the wooden floor. He smirked at his prey as he felt him shiver under his touch.

The young man stared at his demon butler as he felt himself slipping into a trance as they gazed in each other's eyes. "You're so deceiving and sick," His voice became heavy and his breathing was harsh. "but your presence is captivating. You're this darkness that is filled with…" The boy stopped as if he couldn't even speak anymore.

"A darkness filled with what?" His voice was low and seductive as his smirk grew wider. His eyes glowed that iridescent pink as he untied his tie from around his master's neck.

He shivered violently as he tried controlling his erratic breathing. Ciel took a deep breath as he licked his lips as he continued speaking, "Such vileness… and barbaric, you're an inhumane monstrous, ghastly thing… that just excites me."

The demon raised an eyebrow in satisfaction. He found everything said as a compliment. His need for his master began to manifest itself. So he began to slowly undo the buttons on his young master's navy blue suit jacket.

"You're just so… intoxicating." He breathe out in a whisper. Ciel breathe out as he reached up and slipped his index finger in Sebastian's tie loop and slowly tugged at it until it was completely unraveled.

The demons breathing went shallow and slow. His hunger was clawing the back of his throat. The temptation to just rip his master free from his clothes was gnawing at him.

He wanted the perfectly seasoned meal where all this lust, pride, bitterness, anger, hatred, and unforgiveness that his prey contained didn't intrude and taint his soul but rather to wrapped itself around it. He wanted it to be like slightly sweetened bread on the outside and once you take a bit from it a bitter sweet custard spills from the center and into your mouth. Leaving an everlasting want for more of the uniqueness of the taste.

The earl on the other hand found himself getting lost in a frenzy as the demon worked his trickery of manipulation. He found himself looking into his demonic eyes and it felt like hours that he has been staring into those eyes but he didn't mind. He could barely even feel the butler undressing him due to his butler taking him under. "I want you so bad right now…"

The demon's smirk grew into a smile.

"You already have me." His low voice spoke as he reached up to the young man's face and rubbed his thumb right under the seal of their forsakened bond.

He felt a pressure in his eye that was nearly unexplainable. The best way to describe it would be to say that it was a feeling deep inside of it that was pulsating. The more the demon had the young lord transfixed in his gaze the more that the pulsating manifested itself.

His eyes squinted in curiosity and he snapped out of the demon's spell just by a little, "W-what are you doing to me?"

"What do you mean…?" The ends of the demon's lips curled and his fangs revealed themselves. But the boy did not quake in fear. He just stood solid ground still fixated in his eyes.

"I can feel you…" He paused for a moment, "I can feel you manipulating me… confusing me. I can feel you inside me and you're pulling me into your madness and I can't stop it. I loathe the feeling to not be in control of something but I can't help but feel this sick thrill from it. I long for it and it drives me insane."

Ciel was now completely snapped out of the trance so he began to unbutton the buttons on his tailcoat at a faster pace than what the butler was going. His need was spreading through him like wild fire.

"I can feel you too young master… All of your emotions when you're angry… fearful… exultant… grief-stricken… lewdness…" The butler stole a kiss from his master as he smirked and made his facial features 'normal' again. For his dark magic worked and he had his master all to himself and he was content with that. "If I listen closely… I can feel your heartbeat. I can feel you when you're aroused…" The two continued to strip the other of all the layers of clothing in between them in a needy manner. But they stopped for a moment when the butler paused. "and when you're inside me… no words in any dictionary and in one's most complex vocabulary can describe how you make me feel…" The butler trailed off as they continued in dismantling each other's clothes.

Both of the men breaths huffed as their hearts beating against their chest. Once their tops were gone they embraced each other and smirked as they slowly closed space between them. Their heads tilted as they let their lips graze against each other. Their breaths tickled their lips and they breathe each other in. For they both listened closely to feel exactly what the other was feeling.

Ciel could feel the aphrodisia in Sebastian intensifying. As their mouths closed in he could smell and taste it on his skin and it smelt as sweet as honey laced with a slight twist of spicy peppers. He snaked his tongue into Sebastian's mouth to taste it and lap up every bit of it. It drove Ciel into a craze for to discover this ability between him and his butler. He took control of the kiss for how erratic and intense Sebastian couldn't even keep up with him.

He wasn't displeased by it, he was the complete opposite. He delighted in the fact that his master now understood what he feels like. His desire for his butler thrived on another level that can't be explained with words but just action. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's head roughly and brought him down to his level. He pulled away for a moment to smell his neck and chest then looked at him and questioned breathlessly, "What is this…? It's all over you."

"Desire." With that their lips and bodies collided once again and Ciel reached between them down to their trousers and began unbuttoning Sebastian's trousers. Sebastian swatted his hands away impatiently for he felt that Ciel was taking too long.

"Seriously what is that smell? I've never smelt it before and I can taste it when I kiss you." The young lord said then licked Sebastian's neck hungrily.

"You said that you could feel me just moments ago right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well that's what it is, you can smell the aroma of my desire to have you. The same thing that you're feeling… It's how I feel when I'm around you, I can smell you and taste your emotions. It comes from the deepest depths of you and oozes out of your skin." The demon smirked, "so now that you know that, tell me what you want from me so you can taste me some more…" He whispered in the boy's ear and a shiver ran up his spine.

The young earl's pride was too thick for him to beg for something he wanted even if it was an order. "If you can feel me then you already know what I want." He teased purposely not satisfying his butler.

"But I rather you say it just in case I'm wrong." He challenged, "Just say it… come… take me to your bed. Or is that not something that you want?"

"No I don't." He spoke.

"Oh, so what is it that you want?" He said tilting his head with a mocking pout.

Ciel looked back at the mirror behind them then turned back with cunning grin on his face. He stepped out the way of the mirror and took his butler by the hand then brought him up closer to the mirror.

"I want to do it right here and right now."

"In front of the mirror?" Sebastian ask just a bit unsure.

"Yeah…" Ciel murmured into his ear as he pressed his body against Sebastian's backside. He rested his head on his butler's shoulder and they both watched as Ciel's other hand traveled from Sebastian's chest and down to his pants and slowly pulled them down just enough to reveal his bulging erection. "I want you to see what I see when I fuck you." He ran his slender fingers over the demon's throbbing manhood teasingly.

"I want you to see your expressions from my point of view and I want you to see just how divine you look." Ciel kissed Sebastian on the shoulder then sucked the skin there until it blushed pink. Sebastian moaned in delight as Ciel began pumping his erected cock.

Sebastian hummed in satisfaction and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he leaned his head on his master's head.

"No, no, no, look at yourself. I want you to see yourself as your face twist in pleasure as you scream, as you call my name, and beg for more." He said in a provocative tone as he grinded his hardening manhood on Sebastian's ass. Ciel brought a hand up from his butler's lower regions and up over all the rises and contours of his body until he reached his mouth where he placed his fingers inside. "Suck." He commanded. Instantly the servant's mouth enclosed his master's fingers and he began to suck the fingers and lap over them.

Once they were nice and wet to Ciel's liking he pulled them out of Sebastian's mouth and with no time spent Ciel moved his lower half from Sebastian's buttox to rub his fingers in between his plump cheeks and right into his anus. Sebastian trembled fiercely as Ciel began to thrust his fingers into him at a slow, teasing pace. He continued to pump his manhood as he did so he licked and kissed his butler's back and shoulder trying to savor that sweet and spicy aroma seeping from his skin.

Sebastian looked at his reflection to see himself quaver and his face contort as his master pleasured him. He heaved placed his hands on the wall to brace himself. A sight that would make Sebastian's dignity and pride crumble into dust made him even more turn on than usual. Seeing and feeling the way affected his master's touch and sensuality. His dominance and control over his body was one that invaded his mind and took over his entire being. This bliss cursed through Sebastian's body and spread like wildfire from the source. This drove the demon insane he wanted more the more he got swept away with ecstasy.

He poked his ass out His legs shook like young fawn trying to walk for the first time. "More…" He breathe out.

"More what?" Ciel picked on him.

"More of you…" He hissed through his teeth.

Ciel smirked, "What is it that you want more of from me?"

"All of you…"

"You mean my body?

"Yes… I want you mind, body, and soul…" Sebastian moaned.

"Really? It doesn't sound like it." Ciel teased as he continued working Sebastian's front and back and watch him tremble in pleasure in the reflection. Sebastian gulped on air as he tried catching his breath, "Hurry and fill me, I can't wait much longer!" He cried.

"See, isn't that better?" Ciel said as he pulled down Sebastian's pants and they pooled around his ankles. He then pulled out his own twitching manhood. The young earl licked a few fingers and slicked his cock with his saliva then positioned himself at Sebastian's puckered entrance then slowly impaled him. Once the base of Ciel's erection touched Sebastian's entrance they both groaned loudly. Ciel warped his arms around his butler and Sebastian placed his arms over top his as he began to thrust into him. Ciel started of at a slow pace but it soon progressed and they both moaned in delight. Sebastian fussed and moaned while he jerked against the mirror sweep away by the mind-boggling experience. As for Ciel, the more the bliss accelerated in his body, the harder he plowed into his butler. The both of them found themselves trapped in delirium.

A place where it was just the two of them. A place made for just the two of them to enter. A place where they didn't have to put on masks because no one else was allowed in this place. It was something sacred for the simple fact that it was something that only they shared.

The pleasure overwhelmed the butler which caused him to falter. But his master lowered them both to the floor and laid Sebastian down and rolled him over on his back. He didn't panic or worry himself about the butler he knew nothing was truly wrong. Out of consideration he didn't continue, and if Ciel was honest with himself he needed the break as well.

"Was it too much for you?" Ciel smirked as he taunted the demon.

Breathlessly spoken from the tired butler's lips, "Just a bit." Tears were pooled in his half-lidded eyes. Not from some kind of joy because of the concern shown by his master but from the ecstasy and intensity.

Ciel positioned himself in between Sebastian's legs then grabbed his hand and said in a more serious tone, "Are you alright?" Ciel brought Sebastian's hand up to his lips and kissed it then intertwined their fingers. Ciel now knew why he yearned for moments like this with Sebastian. Even at the cost of getting buried with work later on that day. Or taking the chance of getting caught and it ruining his entire life. It was because only when Sebastian was able to reach ecstasy he looked truly human. Where his mask didn't seem like a mask, but who he was. Even if this did only last just a little while.

"I'm fine." Sebastian's voice shook a bit.

Ciel looked at his butler for moment to observe and admire his beauty. He stared in awe as he rubbed his free hand over his ridged abdomen and defined chest. Then to his face and he cupped it but then retracted his hand and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel leaned down over Sebastian, "You're so beautifully deceiving." He said as he kissed him deeply and once again intruded Sebastian's insides. They moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues swirled against the other.

Ciel's thrusted slowly into Sebastian this time and it drove him mad.

They felt as if they were in the clouds. All of their frustrations were lifted off of their shoulders and the outside was nonexistent.

Ciel picked up the pace once he felt as though it was safe for the both of them. He let go of Sebastian's hand and grasped his hips and began slamming Sebastian into his manhood. Sebastian immediately covered his mouth with both hands in attempt to stifle screams and moans of pleasure. His back arched and his legs spread wider to receive as much of his master as possible. Ciel grunted with every thrust as he felt his climax coming. Ciel grabbed a firm grip of Sebastian's cock and pumped it hard.

The butler's breath was caught in his throat as Ciel did so. His back remained arched and the rest of him squirmed under his touch. Sebastian caught his breath, once he did so a moan erupted from his core. It was so loud that Ciel feared that someone might hear so he immediately shut him up by kissing him to muffle it. Sebastian hummed into his mouth as he relaxed himself.

Ciel sat back up and watched as he ravished his butler. Sebastian yelped and flounder as he ran his fingers in his hair and stick his fingers in his mouth. Then grabbed Ciel by the waist and clawed at him to encourage fiercer thrusts. He threw his head back as did Ciel once they realized both of their climax were near.

"Are you going to give it to me?" Ciel spoke hungrily.

"Yes!" Sebastian moaned.

"Shit…" Ciel hissed as grinded into Sebastian in a circular motion. Soon without warning Sebastian's cum spewed from his dick and all over his abdomen and chest. As Sebastian's anus contracted around Ciel's cock it caused Ciel to spill his seed in Sebastian. They rode out the after shock until they reached full satisfaction and completely finished their ejaculations. Ciel pulled out of his butler and licked every drop of cum that shot out of his manhood then shared a kiss quickly but greedily. Ciel rested himself on his butler and Sebastian wrapped his arms around his master. They laid there as they came down from their high and went back to reality. Sebastian reached for his tailcoat to grab his pocket watch. He pressed the pin into the silver device and the lid flipped open to reveal the time.

"Ten more minutes till the party starts." Sebastian stated. Ciel didn't respond he just continued to lay there with his face buried in the nape of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and tapped his master, "Young master?"

"Hum?"

"Did you doze off to sleep my lord?" The butler chuckled.

"I presume so…" With that Ciel pushed up from Sebastian's chest then rolled off of his body. He sat cross legged next to Sebastian and rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Sebastian sat up and got off of the floor. He held out his hand for his master to take and said, "There's ten more minutes left before the ball starts my lord." Ciel looked up to see his butler towering over him with his hand held out. He grabbed his hand and stood to his feet.

Ciel sighed in annoyance. Sebastian reached down and picked up his pants and trousers to put on. It seemed that Sebastian was dressed in no time. He pulled out a comb and combed through his hair. As he did so Ciel put his clothes back on. He picked up his eyepatch and handed it to Sebastian for him to put it on. Sebastian combed through his hair before tying it on.

A knock on the door and a squealing Lady Elizabeth, "Ciel, the party is about to start! Hurry up and get ready!" She announced on the other side of the door.

"I'm just about ready… I just needed help with my eyepatch." Ciel shrugged.

Sebastian finished dressing his master and straightening his own clothes. He turned to the mirror to do so and his master's eyes were fixated on his butler's reflection. The butler noticed and he smirked, "What is it my lord?"  
With no words said his master walked up behind him and gave his ass a smack. Sebastian jolted in surprise, "I like the mirror thing, and we should do that more often." The young man chuckled then left the room to attend the unwanted ball

 **This is our disclaimer we do not own the kuroshitsuji manga or characters it's just a Fan-Fiction.** **Don't forget to Review we need feedback so we can get better as writers.**


	5. Chapter 4:Good Intentions

Chapter Four : Good Intentions

About an half an hour had passed and all the guest had arrived. So the young master and his betrothed made their way down to the ballroom room. The young lady wore a long, puffy, navy blue and white ball dress with sparkles scattering it. She also wore white, silk gloves that touched just below her elbows and navy blues heels. Heels that were actually over an inch. She had earrings that had silver to hold three sapphire rocks in them and they dangled just above her shoulders. Unfortunately, the only thing that ruined her outfit was her usual hair style. But aside from that she actually looked like a woman! Her appearance shocked the young master and myself when we initially saw her.

The young man's outfit matched her's but instead of wearing white as a contrast color, he wore black. Mainly because he didn't want to wear white shoes which was the only color shoes she picked out for him to wear instead of black. He also wore black gloves, a navy blue tall hat with a black ribbon tied around it, black tie, and black dress shirt.

The young couple walked down the corridors and staircases of the mansion side by side and their arms were hooked together. As for me I walked a few paces in front of them to be able to hold the door for them when they make their grand entrance into the ballroom.

Lady Elizabeth blabbed on about how cute they looked and how excited she was for the ball. She was so engrossed with her own excitement that she was blinded by the cold stares she got from the young master. He was annoyed and utterly bored that his face was stuck in a deadpan expression. In hopes that his blatant dislike and disinterest for this whole event would shut her up but nothing worked. She just couldn't take a hint. She's a gullible, naive fool simple as that.

We made it to the ballroom and I turned around then nodded my head to signify that I was about to open the door. The young master looked away from me with a scowl on his face in all attempts to get out his frustrations before he had to fake a smile. I opened the double doors to reveal a room full of people who smiled in awe and swooned at the beautiful couple. I watched off to the side as they both smiled and waved at the guest. Lady Elizabeth turned around and hid her face behind the young master and whispered to me, "Sebastian…"

I looked down at her, "Yes my lady?"

"Where is all the decorations? The bumble bees, flowers, and the animals-." I cut her off as she began to fuss about the lack of 'cuteness' in the room.

It was a nice setup of things for such short notice. The white tulips Finny picked earlier were used as centerpiece on the round tables that were lined along the walls. A candle was placed in the middle of them. White table cloths and napkins folded into doves.

"Oh the decorations were quite wonderful but it would've clashed with the paint in the room. Then it wouldn't have been as beautiful as it was supposed to be." I smiled at her.

"Oh.. I guess that makes since." She faced forward again smiling and waving.

The young master cleared his throat to greet everyone and silence grew in the room as he started to speak, "Good evening everyone. I am Ciel Phantomhive, current Earl of the Phantomhive estate." He let go of Lady Elizabeth's arm and walked over to where I set up the drinks. The drinks that were not punch or ciders… He continued his greeting as he began pouring himself wine and everyone in the room looked at him in confusion and shock. Men's mouths hang open slightly and women covered their mouths, "On behalf of myself," He briefly gestured his hand towards his betrothed also looking at him in shock and confusion, "and my fiancé," He paused as he raised the glass of wine to his lips and gulped it down to the last drop. He breathe out and slammed the glass of the table and began pouring another glass then said, "we're so very glad you all came."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed as I watched everyone look around at each other awkwardly and immediately start to whisper.

Not only did I notice this but Lady Elizabeth did as well. She laughed rather nervously and in that usual obnoxiously, squeaky voice announced gleefully, "Well let the ball begin!"

She joined her betrothed side once again and gave the young man a look of concern. He held up a finger for her to wait before they went around greeting people individually to refill his glass of wine then carried it with him. They roamed the room and greeted the other nobles and ladies, business owners, and a few of lady Elizabeth's friends. I walked over to the table where the young master poured his wine and opened champagne bottles then poured them in champagne glasses then sat them on a tray to be served. "Paula!" I caught her attention she was just on the other end of the table. She walked towards me and I handed her a tray with glasses of champagne. She then grabbed the tray and vanished into the crowd of people. I did the same after pouring more champagne glasses and stepping into the crowd as well.

I did what I always do, I served the drinks, greeted familiar faces, just the usual. The party was running smoothly. No accidents, no complaints, no confrontations, just peace.

As the young master and his betrothed greeted everyone I could tell that he was becoming very agitated with all of this. Talking to people he didn't care for much, smiling, laughing at humorless jokes, and Lady Elizabeth… I could understand why he's drinking so much. He's already had five drinks. Wait… Make that six now.

But could anyone really blame him? Elizabeth has been blabbering about 'cute' things even as other nobles tried to collaborate a business deal with the young master. Her speech contrasted horribly with his more mature talk, so childish and ignorant. Not to mention she's loud, nearly talking over the pianist playing his soft song and melodies. Everyone in the room was a bit agitated with her.

Most shrugged it off but others had bent lips and furrowed brows.

When everyone was talking to people individually and couples departed for the night to be with their friends and acquaintances I noticed Lady Elizabeth and a long-haired brunette talking. I stood to observe the conversation through a small bit of a group of people casually.

"Oh, your dress is absolutely gorgeous!" Elizabeth squealed.

"Aw thank you… You look… Cute." Her voice trailed.

"Thank you. Are you in enjoying the party?"

"Yes quite, it's wonderful…" I could tell that the woman was bored with the festivities.

The two women were in the middle of the floor and from where I stood I saw Paula appear on the other side of them and began listening to their conversation as well.

"We haven't seen each other in ages. Not since we were little girls." The slightly older female stated as flicked one of Lady Elizabeth's ponytails over her shoulder gently. Then clasped her hands in front of herself in a manner of which anyone witnessing this would presume that the words ready to come from her mouth are not kind. "You've grown so much… But you're still the same as I remember." She said with a pout that can be mistaken for sympathy or overwhelming pride in someone. But in this case it was pity. I watched Paula immediately to see her reaction. Her face dropped then twisted in anger. Elizabeth was too blind to catch on as always.

"Ages indeed, I remember clearly though. Jumping rope, tea parties, and sneaking sweets from the kitchen." Elizabeth sighed in content at the memory.

"Yeah time really flies." The brunette smiled.

"And things change then we grow…" Lady Elizabeth sighed.

"Well some of us change and grow and some stays the same… Like you." The was a quick change in the aura of this women. Lady Elizabeth caught it too and her happy facial expression dropped to a shocked one.

"It's sad and humorous all the same to see you at your age acting so childishly. You run around here like a kid all loud. Nearly like you have no home training what's so ever! You run up to everyone you see like some ninny."

Lady Elizabeth's eyes started to water and she whimpered softly as she tried to hold herself together. I liked up to see Paula with an expression of seething anger and hatred for the brunette. I could barely contain my laughter as I watched this whole scene unfold before my eyes.

"I wonder what you're fiancé thinks of you, probably embarrassed.-"

"I actually think she's quite lovely the way she is." Ciel came from behind the young lady and she winced as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and followed him as he walked beside his betrothed, Lady Elizabeth. He sighed as he pulled out his handkerchief and began wiping her face clean of the few tears that escaped her eyes. "Haven't I told you before that crying is unsuitable for a lady."

He looked up to the lady that caused all the trouble and frowned, "Why are you still here?"

"O-oh excuse me." She bowed with a curtsy.

"I mean leave the manor."

"Wha-." The lady gasped.

"Rude and mean-spirited people are not welcome in my house." He raised a threatening eyebrow.

With that the young lady staggered away from the ballroom and out the manor from with what I could sense.

The ball continued and the Earl and his fiancé went their separate ways again. To my surprise Lady Elizabeth pulled herself together rather quickly. But took nothing of what that childhood friend of hers had to say because she continued to do exactly what she was doing before.

I approached the young master as he was standing against the wall being his usual wallflower self. "Sebastian don't scold me for not being social enough, I've spoken to everyone here already." He raised his hand to stop and shoo me. Then eyed the tray of alcoholic beverages I was holding and grabbed one from it.

"I wasn't coming over here to scold you. On the contrary I was going to praise you for handling the situation with Lady Elizabeth so well…"

"I just didn't want Elizabeth to make a scene." Ciel's face deadpanned at the thought as he sipped on his champagne.

"Now… I would scold you for drinking so much." I raised my eyebrow in a testy manner.

"Who do you think you are? My father?" He snapped at me.

"No, I'm looking out for your wellbeing and your reputation since you're not."

"I haven't even drank that much." He hiccuped.

"Oh really… How many drinks have you had then?" I smirked as he started to ponder.

I waited for his response and this was what he came up with, "W-well I had two when the party first begun. Another w-while I was socializing, oh and another when…" He trailed off then said, "I don't have to answer to you." He scoffed and began to walk away from me. Stumbling a bit at first but shortly got his footing together.

"I'm cutting you off!" I yelled to him. He waved his hand and gave a weak 'yeah, yeah' as he went to walk into the crowd once again.

~Ciel's POV~

I walked away from Sebastian to find Paula to get another drink because I just finished the one I got from Sebastian. When I finally found her I saw Sebastian beside her talking to her. I quicken my pace as I saw her head nod when Sebastian walked off. I gave her a small smile as I went to grab a glass from her but she turned her body so I couldn't get one.

"What the hell?"

"Sebastian just gave me strict orders to not let you get another drink from me."

"This is my house, I do what I want!" I raised my voice.

She pointed her nose up at me and said, "That may be true but as your betrothed lady I should keep what's in your best interest in mind as well."

"Huh… Fine." I reconciled.

"Good, enjoy the rest of the night earl." She bowed.

I purposely walked pass Sebastian who was currently serving someone drinks and whisper-yelled, "Bastard." Sometimes I really hate when he gets like this.

I walked back to where I was standing at first where Sebastian found me. I leaned against it and crossed my arms in front of me. The feeling of exhaustion fell over me and I just felt drowsy. I closed my eyes and sighed tiredly.

I really could use a nice, long, slumber. I just want this ball to be over…

"Hello?" A lady's soft voice spoke. I opened my eyes to see a women in a emerald green gown. It was a halter top with white ruffles around it. She had curly blonde hair with a gold hair pin with an emerald gem in it to match the gown. Her eyes were big, sky blue orbs. She had on heels that were at least two and a half inches tall that were also emerald green. She was beautiful and already seemed pleasant.

"Are you alright?" She asked seemingly genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine…" I said sounding a bit confused.

"I brought you some water." She offered me a glass of water that I didn't even notice that she had.

I grabbed it and sniffed it and she giggled, "I'll accept this so you won't feel bad but, I won't drink it."

"Trust issues I see." She leaned against the wall next to me.

"Yes. Can't go along in this life trusting people. It's foolish."

"Indeed." She sighed.

For some reason her response caught me off guard. I was expecting her to defend herself and convince me that it wasn't poisoned or drugged. But the fact that she didn't defend herself makes her even more suspicious.

"Trust is for foolish and naive people. You either know not of the world or you know of the world and you're in denial of it. There's no in between." She frowned and hung her head a bit.

"I sense a tragic life story." I chortle.

"There is, but there's no need to speak of the past right? It can't be changed. To simply put it, what happens, happens." She shrugged.

"I know that too well…"

"'I sense a tragic life story,'" She mocked me as she poked me on my arm with a giggle.

"Tragic indeed." I looked down at the glass this girl dressed in green gave me and swirled the water around in it.

"How so? You live a pretty decent life the way I see it." She gestured her hands around the room.

"There's no need to talk about the past right?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Oh right."

"Besides, even if I didn't have such a dark past, being a nobleman isn't all it's cracked up to be. Noblemen… More vile and crueler than demons themselves. We're greedy and would step even the lower classes to maintain our own statutes." I continued to swish the water around in the glass. There was a pause before she said anything else.

"I know that too well…" She sighed. I turned my head towards her.

"How so?" I asked then said, "Or are you not going to answer?"

"No, I'll answer. Part or my past is in my present so I'll make an exception this time." She giggled as she moved closer to me. "My father is a nobleman. He wants me to sleep with you."

I wasn't shocked, "He wants you to be my mistress." I stated.

"Yes. For all the reasons we all know. Money, power, status…"

"So I reckon this 'water' _is_ drugged." I held the glass up and looked at it.

"No, it's water, I was being genuine. I saw you drinking so much tonight I just wanted you to dilute it some." She smiled. Then her face dropped into a frown and then her lip quivered. "I-I don't want to be a mistress to anyone… I feel like the prostitute of the family. I love my father, mother, but this is the one thing I just can not do. We're experiencing money issues and my father feels that this the last resort." She hugged herself and sniffled.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. It caught her by surprise and she slowly looked at me.

"There's only two lives to live. The lives that are chosen for us and the ones we choose. In any case we have to accept and live with it, there is no in between… no escape. The life chosen for me was certain death. What I did next was chose life over death…" I saw this place ablaze as I remembered the events of that day. My parents...then… me being captured and tortured. I blinked the vision out and turned to her shocked face, "In your case, your life was chosen for you…"

"You can escape." She straightened her posture and dropped her arms to her side. "We can all just run.

"Running is for the weak. Running will only get you cased."

"Then you run without leaving a trace." She scooted closer to me.

"I can't run without a trace because I am the target. You may have a chance though, if you do it smart." I handed her the glass of water she offered me earlier.

"You may have a chance as well… Even if you don't just do it for the thrill." She turned facing me directly and I do the same also placing my forearm above her head.

I squinted my eyes in question and smirked, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"No." Her face turned serious, "It's just nice to talk to someone that I can relate to or just vent about my problems."

"Someone who understands you." I sighed through my nose.

"Yeah… a genuine conversation." She offered a soft smile, "Maybe we should write letters to each other." This lady can say what she wants but I know that she wants to get me in bed with her. I won't pursue her but I will entertain her. If I may be honest this is a very stimulating conversation. I've never had a deep conversation with a lady ever.

"Maybe we should… so what is your-." I cut off by being swept away so quickly, I thought that it was Sebastian before I looked behind me to see Elizabeth dragging me towards the kitchen, "Lizzy, what is wrong with you!" I exclaimed as I struggled to get out of her grasp. There was no use we were in the kitchen now. I stood to my feet and glared at her, "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" She hollered poking my chest.

"What do you mean? I was just having a conversation."

"Yeah, with a girl that obviously wants to sleep with you. But you may be too drunk to tell!" Lizzy placed her balled up fist on her hips.

"Maybe I am too drunk to tell but she didn't want me at all!" I shouted and she flinched.

"How do you know? She may have said it but, she was standing all close to you and everything!" She squealed.

"Stop Lizzy! Stop that damned whining this instant!" She was taken aback as I stepped closer to her. She was silent, "I'm am not going to stand here and plead my case to you. I was having a nice conversation with a women who didn't squeal about how everything is 'cute' and her shopping trips. That conversation was a relief!" There was a moment of silence once I noticed Elizabeth start to cry. I placed my hands on the old-wooden table and noticed a crate of wine glasses, next to that sat a wine bottle, and next to the wine bottle a corkscrew.

I reached out for a glass and lizzy smacked my hand, "Stop drinking!"

"Why not, it's the only thing getting me through this stupid ball!" I snapped.

"You don't like the ball…?" She sniffled.

"No I don't! I didn't want this shit!" I breathe out and groaned, "I had work to do. I had lessons. That all got cancelled because you decided to plan a ball without even asking me!"

"I-I just wanted it to be a surprise…"

"No, I don't want surprises. What the hell was the surprise for? It's not even my birthday!"

"I was trying to help you with your social standing…" she trailed off with a pout.

"I don't need help!" I hollered louder. I opened my mouth to continue on but I stopped myself, "Forget it." I walked out of the kitchen and left her there to sulk.

~Sebastian's POV~

"We need more champagne." Paula stated.

"I'll go grab more out of the kitchen." I walked towards the kitchen and the young master stormed past me.

"Young master-."

"Leave me alone." He snarled.

 _Damn… What happened?_

As I approached the kitchen I could hear weeping. I sighed in irritation. I really don't want to deal with this right now. I walked in to see a crying Lady Elizabeth sitting in a stool at the table with her head laid in her folded arms.

"Lady…?" She popped up and turned around with her nose running with snot and her face wet of tears.

"Yes…" she whimpered.

"I have to get the wine glasses." I pointed at the crate of glasses sat in front of her.

"Oh… okay." She slowly got up from the stool and walked away a few steps from the table. I quickly gathered the glasses, champagne, and the corkscrew I left sitting there. I turned to walk out and was startled by the sobbing of Lady Elizabeth.

I turned around and sighed. I walked back over to the table and sat everything back down. I gathered my hands in front of me and asked, "What's the matter my lady?"

"It's Ciel, he was so mean to me!" She blubbered immediately.

"Oh, how so?" I asked out of concern more for the young master than her but she didn't need to know that.

"H-he was talking to this girl that was flirting with him and I confronted him about it. A-and he told me that it was better talking to her than me. Then he yelled at me for planning this ball for him." She rubbed her eyes hastily.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Can you really blame him Lady Elizabeth…"

"What…"

"Let's go down the list shall we. You talk loudly around people at engagements like this. Your clothing is clothing that belongs on a child the age of five years or less. You talk politically incorrect. You're self-ish, inconsiderate, and childish. You always show up to the manor unannounced. Honestly, have you forgotten that he is the Queen's Guard Dog and the Owner of the Funtom Company. He's a busy man and you interrupt him with my remorse or consideration. You're complaining about how he supposedly was entertaining some young lady's flirtation but you have yet to realize that things like this would only get worse. He's young, rich, and handsome, and if you keep going about things the way you do you're going to find yourself husband-less or he's going to find a mistress. No nobleman wants a wife who does not know how to sit and stay, smile, and speak when spoken to." I reached for the crates of wine and wine glasses and said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" She yelled.

"How dare you embarrass my young master the way you do?" I whipped around facing her once more, "Before you go being angry with me, you need to do a self-evaluation. I told you no more than what others has told you all night." I turned back and walked out the kitchen and back to the party. I did not care that I made you cry even more than before. I didn't even become disrespectful and spiteful how I could've. She'll sulk for now but thank not only me but the young master and the rude brunette later.

~Elizabeth's POV~

Why is everyone being so mean to me! What did I do? I just want to make Ciel happy but I've done the complete opposite. I made him angry...

I ran out the door in the kitchen to find it lead right outside. I plopped down on the concrete steps and put my face in my gloved hands. My heart feels like it's been shattered into pieces. I can't believe Ciel's behavior and where did all of this come from? I thought that he was happy with the ball but he lied to me. I just wanted to help and be the perfect wife for Ciel. I just want to make it better…

"Lady Elizabeth?" A voice from behind me spoke. I hastily turned around to see Finnian standing in the doorway with a face of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm… Fine-." I cried into my hands once again. I heard the door shut and heard him sit next to me. He patted my back.

"I-I just wanted to make Ciel happy… but everyone just yelled at me!" I sobbed.

'Who?"

"Ciel and Sebastian!" I looked up at him with tears running down my face.

"Oh…" He paused for a moment, "You must've really did something bad for Sebastian to yell at you." He retracted his hand from my back.

"I only meant well…" I whimpered softly.

"Well that may be true but the young master is a very strict person and Sebastian… whoa…" He paused for another moment like he was completely astonished. But it only made me feel worse, "I'm pretty sure they both only meant well. That's the only time either one of them ever get's upset and starts scolding everyone. The young master and Sebastian took us all in and gave us a home… They care about us even if it dosen't show sometimes. We're like one little family. So don't cry your eyes out because whether you realize it now or later, it was for your better."

"Oh…" I felt a great deal of relief wash over me and I smiled as he patted my head. "Thank you."

I'm so to find out that Ciel cares about me.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

The door creaked open and we both looked back to see Bardroy standing in the doorway with a baffled look on his face. Finnian and I both ignored it, "Hi Bard!" We cheered.

He rubbed the back of his head before pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Finny, the guest are leaving so you know what that means. Let's go."

Finnian got up from the stairs and said, "Ok!" He held out his hand for me to take, "You should get back to your guest and say goodbye."

"Yeah." I ran past the two and to the ballroom.

I'm going to put on a brave face for Ciel and make him happy again!

~Sebastian's POV~

After the party and clean up I carried the young master up to his bed chambers. I left for a while to lend a hand to the other servants. They were still cleaning and putting away dishes from the ball.

"Huh… it's been such a tiresome day." Mey-Rin sighed as she dried and put away the dishes I handed to her.

"You're right about that." Bard chimed in.

"Yeah…" Finny yawned.

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

"Yes indeed, I can agree with you all on that. I think that this day is the most chaotic day we've experienced now." I stated.

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

"Ho…"

"I know we all have our days where we make a mess of things-." I cut Bard off.

"And I'm left to clean it up." I cut my eye at him.

"But today was something entirely different." Bard finished.

"Yes you all didn't _break_ anything, _detonate_ anything, or _throw statues_." I drawled out each specific word and turned to each culprit. "So today was entirely different from any other day I suppose."

They all chuckled and I couldn't help but grin at them.

"Hey, what was this ball for anyway? Charity?" Finny asked.

"No I presume it was just a social engagement." I pondered as I handed Mey-Rin the last dish That I was going to wash, "I'm going to give the young master some water and put him to bed for the night now. I trust that you all can handle the rest?" I rolled down my sleeves and grabbed my tailcoat from the hook next to the doorway.

"Yes sir!" They sounded off.

I rolled the trolley I had already set with water out the door and to his room with me. I knocked on the door and got no response. He most likely has already passed out. I opened the door to see him splayed across the bed and snoring loudly. I chuckle at the sight of him. People of status can look like such sloths. I walked up to him and began undressing him. I turned him over to unbutton the buttons on his shirt and pants.

His face was blushed pink, his hair was a mess, and drool was spilling out the corner of his lip. His face contorted and twisted a bit as I undressed him but he never woke up. Once I was done undressing him I went to his wardrobe to get out a night shirt for him. Once I was done I tucked him in and rolled the trolley next to his bed so he could access the water better for whenever he wakes.

I turned to leave his room but stopped when I heard a weakly groaned, "Sebastian…"

"Yes master?" I began approaching his bedside again. I walked on the side opposite of the trolley and he expected me to be there because he started reaching for me in that direction.

"Where are you?" He whinned playfully.

"Over here." he turned over and I saw that his eyes were closed still. He continued to wave his hand so I grabbed it, "I'm right here." with that he opened his eyes and smiled.

 _He's definitely drunk._

I chuckled at him and asked, "Do you want water?"

"No… I want you though." He grinned as he pulled me onto the bed.

"No you're drunk and you need to sleep."

"So what if I'm drunk? I can still fuck." He fussed.

I pouted mockingly, "But if you take me intoxicated you most likely won't remember in the morning."

"But when I'm with you I already feel intoxicated." I let go of his hand and rested my hands in my lap as he traced my jawline with his fingers.

"Sure. But that type of intoxication will still allow you to remember every single detail. Don't you want to remember every encounter between us."

He bit his lip hungrily and said, "I guess you're right… I want to remember your cries, expressions, the way you beg for more, your scent, the feeling of you…"

He grabbed my tied and pulled me down into a brief kiss, "Stay with me tonight."

"Until you fall asleep?"

"No, all night long." He let go of my tie then pulled the covers over his shoulders. His eyes fluttered a bit out of drowsiness but he intended to watch me strip myself of my clothes. I only took off my socks and shoes, pants, tailcoat, and tie. There was no reason to undress completely anyway since we weren't doing anything. I got under the covers and laid on my back and laced my fingers together on my torso.

"Silly…" Ciel sighed as he scooted towards me removing my hands from my torso and climbing on top of me. "You feel so good, like a life-sized pillow…" He cooed as he nuzzled his face into nape of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and let one hand get tangled in his hair as he fell asleep rather quickly. I for one fell asleep as well, I can personally say that I deserve it.

 _Today was a long day…_

 **This is our disclaimer we do not own the kuroshitsuji manga or characters it's just a Fan-Fiction. Make sure you Review,Favorite and follow. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Power-Play

**Chapter Five : Power-Play**

 **A/N:Kayla- OMG! Yes Bitch! This is a new chapter! I KNOW I KNOW and I'm SAAAAAAAWWWWWWEEEEE! .**

 **Janiyah- My bad y'all but i'm back tho. The ending was hard to write like i couldn't put it on paper. lol**

 **Kayla-You guys and girls I went through horrible writer's block and I've never experienced writer's block before and that shit had everything that I was trying to write at a standstill. I feel so bad!**

 **Janiyah/ Kayla-Here you go Y'all. I hope you enjoy! :D**

The morning sun had risen and I woke myself up to start preparations for the day. I looked over to see the young master sound asleep. He wasn't lying on top of me anymore but curled nearly into a fetal position next to me. I sat up in the bed and unconsciously began to run my fingers gently through his soft hair. A few moments passed by and he began to groan and wake up.

He straightened himself out and turned his head towards me and gave me and confused look but I just smiled down at him, "Good morning my lord."

He yawned and placed his hand on his face and complained, "My head is killing me…"

"I'll fix something up for you to take to soothe your migraine."

He groaned some more, "Sebastian…"

"Yes my lord?"

He looked at me through his fingers and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion once again. "Why are you in my bed?" He swatted my hand away.

"You requested me to stay here with you last night. I presume that you don't remember." I began dressing with the few articles of clothing I had taken off. "You can stay in bed and continue resting. You still have two hours left to slumber."

"Good." He sighed contently, "That's the most beautiful words that have ever fallen from your lips."

I chuckled, "I thought the most beautiful words that fall from my lips are 'yes, please, more my lord', and other things of that nature. But I assume not?" I straightened out my clothes, looking at them in the mirror. Then turned back to the half-asleep young man on the bed.

"Those are beautiful too." He yawned as he hugged his pillow harder.

"I'll return when it's time for you to wake up. Until then sleep well, my lord." With that, I walked out of his room to go out and grab the morning newspaper. I went to the barn house to fetch a horse.

After preparing the horse I rode all the way to the newsstand. "Hello, Sebastian." The middle-aged man with a straw hat on and cotton overalls smiled at me. I gave him a few coins and he handed me the paper.

"Good morning good sir." I looked at the paper and my eyes went wide. "Oh, how troublesome… The young master won't be pleased to see this." I sighed.

I folded the newspaper and tucked it under my arm.

Turning to walk away from the newspaper stand I waved my hand to the old man and said, "Good day sir."

"You to Michaelis!" He cheered.

I went back to the manor to prepare breakfast and give everyone their tasks for the day. Also iron the young master's clothes, and the newspaper.

After having done everything that I needed to accomplish for the moment it was now time to wake the young master. I could hear that he was still sound asleep through the door, he was snoring so loudly. I walked into the room slightly vexed by the noise. I walked up to the curtains and yanked them back then tied them in place. Usually, he'll wake up just by the morning light hitting his face alone but this time it did nothing. He wasn't disturbed one bit.

"Young master," I called.

He continued snoring into his pillow. I walked up to his bed and sat down on it. I ruffled his locks gently and he groaned after a few moments.

"Master… It's time to wake up."

"Just a little longer please," I whined slightly, revealing how much pain he was in.

"No my lord there's work to be done." I continued running my fingers through his hair.

"My head is killing me..." he groaned loudly.

I retracted my fingers from his hair. He sat up in the bed cautiously as he held his head. He didn't moan and groan but his eyes were sewed shut as his face grimaced more and more the entire way up. I got up from the bed to pour a cup of tea.

"Here you are master," I spoke holding out the cup. He forced open his eyes and timidly reached out for the cup. He slowly pulled it to himself and sniffed it. Instead of guessing what he may be having he just hummed questionably and took a sip of it.

"It's not very sweet." He frowned. "What is it?" He looked up at me with a look of disgust.

"Its an herbal mix of Butterbur and Peppermint. It should soothe your headache and any possible nausea. No, it's not as tasty as usual but it'll have to do for now. Consider this next time you decide to drown your frustrations in alcohol." I smirked and turned around to see the young master and awaited his remark but he was just staring into space.

"Master?"

"I need a bucket." He gagged on his words. I went right to his washroom and grabbed a bucket. I came back and grabbed his tea and held the bucket under his chin. "I got it." He heaved a bit as he took the bucket from me to hold it in his lap.

"Here's the morning paper sir." I handed him the newspaper that was tucked under my arm. I knew this paper would ruin his day but send us on a nice adventure. He unfolded the newspaper and began to read. His face remained expressionless. Aside from that, I could feel his aura become hot… seething even.

He delicately folded the newspaper back and then handed it to me. I placed it on the trolley then turned with a mischievous smirk painted on my lips. "What will we be doing my lord?"

He looked up at me with that fire in his eyes that adore seeing as his soul sets ablaze and is added yet another high-grade spice. "We're going to pay Mr. Crawley a visit."

...

Before leaving the manor, the young earl went into his fiance's bedchambers to kiss her goodbye. Of course after all that obnoxious squealing of excitement. She assumed that he was visiting for something more carnal or just to spend time with her, or maybe an apology for the night before. She wanted anything more than him waking her up just to say goodbye. Lady Elizabeth was going to be gone by the time we return from running our "errand". So as a gentleman should do he did apologize for his absence and that he won't be able to see her off as she goes back home. The young master wished her a safe trip back home and walked away. Then once he stepped out of his betrothed bedchambers he nodded at me and we were on our way.

...

Bang! Crack! Flop!

The large wooden door flew off its hinges after I struck it with a powerful kick. looked up from his thousands of papers and in shock than fear.

His office in the Phantom Company was not necessarily a private one. It had two short corridors with staircases on both sides of the room that lead downstairs to the main production area where they made all the candy and toys. There was only a door to the office that leads from the main entrance of the building. Mr. Crawley tried to escape his unfortunate fate down one of the staircases. But I caught him and with a smile on my face I gathered his shirt and tie in my fist and carried him to his desk making sure to clear it of all its papers before slamming him on top of it. He struggled and squirmed as his chest heaved and his eyes erotically moving between the young master and myself.

"It doesn't seem like it took longer for you to deceive me, Mr. Crawley." The young earl said intimidatingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about my lord!" The Frenchman waved his hands and squirmed. His heart beat a thousand times per minute.

"That's a bunch of rubbish, you know precisely what I'm talking about."

"I-I don't have any idea of what you're implying. I-I haven't deceived you!" Mr. Crawley said frantically trying to squirm out of my grasp.

"You attempting to run away when you saw us proves your guilt," Ciel said with a calmer and even tone of voice. "Sebastian. Hold him up."

"Yes my lord," I said with glee as I picked him up from his desk and held him against myself in a headlock. I looked towards the young master to see him taking off his coat, top hat, rings, and gloves. His walking stick was already perched up on the desk. He laid his articles of clothing carefully on a chair that was sat in front of the desk. He turned towards us and cracked his knuckles and Mr. Crawley began to plead and claw at my forearm and hand in the attempt to break free.

"You can already presume that I am not in a mood to have any patience. So you're going to tell me…" he began walking towards Mr. Crawley balling up his fist. "Who. Is. Selling. Drugs. Through my company?" With every word, the crashing of his fist went into the struggling Frenchman's ribs. Mr. Crawley was now heaving and coughing bristly. I could feel his heart pulsating like it was about to explode.

"I-I can't t-tell you. I-I don't know what you're talking about." He cried in between breaths.

"Really?" With that, he struck his face and I smiled in admiration mixed with pride.

"I see your fighting lessons are really paying off my lord. Perfect form." I complimented him with a slightly amused tone.

"He'll end up as my punching bag if he doesn't tell me what I want to know." Ciel turned his gaze to the faltering man with a scowl. "Who did you allow to distribute drugs in my company?"

"I was told by no one to do such a thing." He whimpered.

"So you acted alone?" Another strike to Mr. Crawley's rib cage causing him to scream in pain and coil. He wheezed and coughed as tears fell down his face and snot ran out his nose. He raised his legs to block his abdomen from the intense body shots.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't find out? Did you forget who I am? I'm the Queen's Guard Dog, a Nobleman, the fucking owner of this company!" After the young master struck his face again. This time causing blood to spew out of his mouth.

"I guess pain won't get him to talk my lord. Maybe you should try another method." I tossed the man to the floor and watched him as he curled up into the fetal position. He cringed and cried in pain begging for mercy.

Ciel sighed sarcastically like he was tired and reached for his gun in the brown, leather holster strapped to him on his side. He cocked back the hammer, stepping up to him and kicked him over so he'll be lying on his back. The young master stepped on his chest to keep him in place. He then pointed the gun at the Frenchman's head. Mr. Crawley then looked up towards Ciel and realized that he was about to take his life, or so he thought.

"Through your actions, you have damaged my pride. Now you must atone with your death-."

"No! Wait, please stop!" He begged while attempting to block the gun with his hands. He was shaking in terror and… I think he just defecated himself.

"Oh, so now you are ready to tell me what I need to know?" Ciel lowered the gun a bit.

"I-I can guide you to him-."

The young master straightened his arm out again with even more anger flowing through him like the blood through his veins. "I don't need guidance, I need answers!"

I sat on the edge of the desk becoming a little less entertained and impatient with the situation. I crossed my legs and gathered my hands in my lap.

"Young master you're hesitating." I said in a 'tisk-tisk' tone.

Ciel looked up at me in shock and realization. Oh, but of course his pride won't let him admit it. "I'm not hesitating, I need my answers and we can start this investigation and end it all at once. I can kill him when I have what I need to know." Ciel dug his heel into his chest and the man wailed while gripping his ankle. "Don't wrinkle my pants leg," Ciel said plainly with the swift kick of his leg to Mr. Crawley's jaw. "I want to look presentable when I leave from here."

"Master… We don't need him if we must be perfectly honest. We always catch our prey with or without interrogation. You know just like I know we're just giving him an option to live." I got up from the desk and walked over to him while pulling out a knife from the breast pocket of my tailcoat. But before I could do anything the Frenchman plead, "No! Please! I'll tell you everything! Just please don't kill me! I have a family…" The young master and I looked up at each other and back down at Mr. Crawley's shaking form.

"Then speak and you'll see your family," Ciel said in a more mellow voice.

"Jenner…" Mr. Crawley said breathlessly out of relief, fear and tiredness. I kneeled down to Mr. Crawley, gripping his hair to pull his head up to have clear access to his neck. I pressed the knife to where his jugular vein is located.

"Jenner who?" Young master said impatiently.

"Jenner Rikard… h-he threatened to kill everyone - my family that is." Mr. Crawley's voice cracked.

Ciel kneeled down to Mr. Crawley's ear and whisper-yelled, "Where is he?"

"In France…" Young master sighed tiredly and shook his head. I let go of his hair and stood to my feet. The young master stood up on his feet as well and grabbed Mr. Crawley by his clothing. He hoists the weak Frenchman to his feet. The young earl patted the man on his back and said in a friendly manner, "You're fine my friend a good night's sleep will do you well." Young master chortled and said, "We'll all need a good night's sleep because we'll start our commute to France in the morning." The young lord then turned to me." Sebastian, assist Mr. Crawley to the carriage. He's our guest now, so like every guest we'll treat him as such. With every Phantomhive hospitality."

He smiled at Mr. Crawley and me. That smile was far from welcoming.

…

"So how exactly did you and Rikard manage to get the drugs in and out my company without me noticing?" Ciel raised an eyebrow at the decrypted man sitting across from the young master and myself.

"I let you order a certain amount of supplies for the goods. Then Rikard funded to double the number of supplies. So when your products sold I could report to you an accurate number of the profits you were expecting to receive from the sales. Jenner sent over his own personal workers after production time was over at the factory to make the goods with the drugs in it. After your workers left of course." Crawley heaved out his words as he cradled his abdomen. His face twisted in agony but he continued, "The sales were done by his personal workers and not at your venues of business. Every toy and every piece of candy that had the true 'good' in it was distributed quietly in the night."

"Who exactly were his customers?"

"I don't know that information, he kept all those records for himself. I never touched those papers."

The young master hummed and the carriage grew silent. He rested his elbow on the window seat and placed his head in his palm.

"Sebastian." The young master said rather stale.

"Yes my lord?" I turn my head to him.

"Go back to the warehouse and retrieve the documents that were on Mr. Crawley's desk. There should be something that we can discover for who is behind this. Any letters, receipts, contacts, anything, find it and so we can wrap this up as soon as possible." He ordered.

"Yes my lord." I placed my hand over my heart.

…

We arrived at the manor I helped the young master out of the carriage then followed behind him to the doors of the manor when the young master and I was at the landing of the steps and at the door we both looked back to see Mr. Crawley staggering towards us. He looked like he might faint at the sight of all the stairs alone. He leaned against the railing panting while holding his abdomen.

"Help him." The young master scoffed irritability.

"Yes, sir," I say as I make my way back down the stairs to the broken-down man. He immediately threw an arm over my shoulders and so I did the same a bit amused. I held his arm in place her began walking up the stairs. Once we were at the top I let go of Mr. Crawley. I then proceeded to open the door for them both.

As usual, the servants greeted the young master as he walked through the door. The young lord then took off his coat and handed it to me along with his walking stick and top hat. After that, he proceeded upstairs.

"I'll eat dinner in my office, Sebastian."

"Yes my lord." I slightly bowed. I then turn to Mr. Crawley and gesture my hand towards him, "Mr. Crawley will be staying with us for the night." I turn to Mey-Rin and say, "Mey-Rin prepare a room for our guest will you."

"Yes, sir." She saluted me and ran off for only a short distance before she fell on a loose shoestring. She groaned and picked herself up slowly, "I'm okay…" she breathes out then continued to go upstairs.

I sighed a bit irritably at her then I turned to Bard and Finny and said, "Bard, start preparations for dinner. Finny, fetch some wood for Mr. Crawley's fireplace."

"Yes, sir." The two said in unison as the walked away to do as they were told.

I turned to Mr. Crawley and motioned toward the stairs with my hand, "This way please." He limped ahead of me as we headed to the commons area of the house periodically looking back at me. I could tell he was scared thinking that maybe I just do something to him while he struggled to walk in front of me. As we walked into the commons area of the house I gestured to the nearest chair.

"You can wait here until dinner is ready."

"Thank you…" He said quietly questioning to even say anything.

"No need to thank me. If you feel need to thank anyone it should be the young master. By his grace, you're here and _alive_." I snapped raising an eyebrow then I turned to walk away.

"Sebastian." The Frenchman called.

I turned my head a bit to acknowledge him but didn't face him so he continued, "C-can you tell him that I'm deeply sorry. For all of this." He seemed very genuine but I know he's just trying to survive. I turned around facing him fully and smirked at the poor man.

"We recognize that you were just a pawn in this charade. But humans will do _anything_ to protect themselves and the ones they love. You betrayed the young master doing so was very noble of you but foolish all the same. _You are_ his enemy." I turned back around and headed to the young master's bed chambers to stow his outside clothes.

I went downstairs and to the kitchen to give Bard an order, "Bard." He looked up with the cigarette hanging from in between his lips and stopped cutting up vegetables, "I have an errand to run for the young master. If I'm not back by five o'clock I want you to start dinner."

"Alright!" The American got up from the stool happily and grabbed the wretched contraption. "I can use my new flame thrower. Dinner will be done in sec- aw…" He pouted as I swiftly confiscated the damned thing from him as the thought of the manor burning down crossed my mind.

"There will be none of that. Just do it the right way for once." I scolded.

"Okay, okay Sebastian. I hear ya." The chef sighed as he took a drag of his cigarette before continuing to cut the veggies. I went to walk out but then Bard stopped me, "Sebastian."

"What is it, Bard?"

"What to do about our guest, we ain't got enough ingredients for any extras." He scratched his head.

I chortle, "Oh don't worry about Mr. Crawley, his dinner is already done." I offer a smile then walk away again before Bardroy could ask any more questions.

I prepared a horse for myself and I returned to the factory to retrieve the papers the young master had requested that I bring back.

Honestly, I truly wish he had thought of this before we left. This takes away from my duties at the manor I have to tend to. But I guess it can't be helped.

I made it to the factory and walked in same as before minus the breaking down of doors. I walked into Mr. Crawley's office to find a group of men rummaging through the papers. One of the men looked up and saw me standing in the doorway.

"Who's this buffoon!" He shouts.

"What's your business here?" Another man with a rather raspy voice says as everyone pulls out their guns and aims them at me.

"Oh my apologies, how rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the house of Phantomhive." I greeted them politely with hand over my heart and bowed slightly. My face then straightened and I slid my hand into my pocket grabbing a hold of a knife. Then continued, "Now I came by request of Lord Phantomhive to retrieve those documents and I assure you that I will get them."

My smile widens ready for action and bloodshed but all the men lowered their weapons and put them back into the holsters and breast pockets.

"Oh. Here then." A man said.

My eyes grew in shock and confusion as a few of the men with papers already in hand handed me the papers.

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion and inquired, "How can you all hand these over so easily?"

"Because we're here to help the young earl and do what we're told." The man with the raspy voice said.

"Excu-," Before I spoke too soon I quickly realized that this could be an advantage, "Oh, so you all are loyal to the young master?"

"Yes, very much so. He brought us out of a whole lot of hardship. For that, we are his loyal servants, in exchange of course." Another man said.

I smirked, "Making deals with the devil?"

"I guess you could say that," he shrugged.

Is someone posing as the young master? They all are of French descent who seem to be commoners. There's no way they should even know who the young master is unless they're men of high station. Which would mean there are other noblemen involved?

"Alright then, I'll be on my way. Good day gentlemen." I turned with the papers in hand.

"Wait." The man with the raspy voice called out. I turned my head enough to look at him from the corner of my eye, "You're a butler right?"

If the uniform wasn't obvious enough or the fact that I stated it just only moments ago wasn't enough, "Yes."

"O-oh you're just a butler why are you here. Butlers aren't supposed to dabble in nobles business let alone be equipped to do such things." The man furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Oh." I chuckle, "I'm not an ordinary butler. I'm simply one hell of a butler." I walked out the room then out the building to the horse I bought. I tucked the papers away in a leather case that was tied to the horse. I climbed onto the top of the horse and rode off on my way back to the manor.

On my way back to the manner all I could think was how bizarre it was to know that all those men claim to be loyal to the young master. I've never met them a day in my life since I've been contracted with the young master. Therefore, I know full well the young master has no knowledge of them. There's someone posing as the young master, that's the only thing I see possible.

 _This just got very entertaining._

…

Once I arrived back at the manor I hurried with dinner. When I was done with dinner I served Mr. Crawley his meal first. I escorted him to the dining room seating him while saying, "The young master will not be joining you for dinner, he has business to tend to." I stated as I placed his plate in front of him I took the lid off the plate and it brought me satisfaction to see the man become more saddened than before, "Lightly salted crackers complemented with room temperature water. I hope you enjoy." I bowed. I then pulled out a glass and poured water into it.

I walked away with no other word exchanged between us and I headed upstairs to the young master. I knock on the door and enter his office. The young master was in the middle of writing on papers.

He didn't acknowledge my presence until I said, "Young master I retrieved the papers you asked for." He looked up from his papers.

"Give it here." He dropped the papers he had already in his hands for the ones from the factory. He looked eager, or maybe he was desperate to get the case over with. He began to flip through the papers and seemed to become agitated and confused. "Bloody hell…" He mumbled.

"What is it, my lord?"

"These papers are signed in my name." He flipped quickly through the rest of the papers, checking the bottom of his name. "But this signature doesn't match mine."

"Poor interpretation indeed. Young master, that's what I need to tell you, there's someone who is impersonating you-."

"Yeah, no shit Sebastian." He interrupted me.

"When I went back to the warehouse there was a rather large group of men of at least thirty looking for those same papers. When I asked for them to hand them over to bring them back to you they weren't hesitant to do so. It'll be safe to classify them as followers. They claim that "you" saved them."

Without another word the young master got up from his desk and took a few papers with him. He paced pass me and out his office. I followed behind him.

"Where is he?" He snapped.

"The dining room."

He walked quicker as he made his way through the corridors and down the stairs. "Crawley!" The young master hit the last step and headed straight towards the Frenchman, who was quietly munching on his dinner. The man looked up in surprise at the young master's sudden presence. Almost at the bat of an eye, the young master was towering over Mr. Crawley with the documents with his forged signature on his face.

"You told me that you were put up to this whole charade of selling drugs through my company, but it was you all along! You lied to me, again!"

"E-earl I-I-."

"I will not accept any more of your lies you worthless, babbling fool. You're going to tell me everything you know about what you've done to ruin me and my company, this instant!" The young master threw the papers in the man's face. Then stood with his hands on his hips waiting, impatiently for the shaken man's answers.

"I-I was given these documents with your signature already on them. Like I've told you before, I'm just here to cover-up Rikard's drug transactions. I swear, I would never dare to lie on the safety of my family and my own life! Please spare me." Mr. Crawley clasped his hands together

The young master sighed, folding his arms over his chest he spoke, "I'm tired of these shenanigans. Mr. Crawley, you better be able to prove yourself when we make it to France." He turned making his way back upstairs. "I shouldn't have to tell you what will happen if this trip is worth nothing and you prove yourself a liar."

The young master went upstairs, meanwhile, I stayed downstairs with Mr. Crawley. "Dinner time is over now, it's time for you to retire for the night. I'll escort you to your room."

I turned to Mey-Rin who was watching of the Frenchman for me to say, "Clean this up, will you?"

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian." Her voice was clear and even. Her eyebrows frowned with her glasses perched on the top of her head.

"This way." I began walking ahead of Mr. Crawley, meanwhile, he nearly struggled a great deal just to stand from the chair.

Once he finally mustered up the strength to stand from the chair he followed behind me up the stairs and down the halls. Trudging along he groaned and hissed sliding against the walls for support. When we finally arrived at his room he quietly entered then limped inside. I then shut the door behind him and locked it.

I made my way to the young master's study but before I got there I realized that I left the documents downstairs in the dining area. I sighed to myself and frustratingly placed my palm on my face.

I went down to the dining room to see Mey-Rin sitting on the floor staring at the papers with a shocked expression. I ran up to her and snatched the papers from her. "What do you think you're doing meddling in the young master's business?" I snarled.

The maid got up hastily, straightening her clothes. "I-I wasn't meddling, I just so happened to see it. You're the one who left it lying here. So I began cleaning everything up as you said for me to do." Mey-Rin snapped back. Her slight outburst was excused since she still was not wearing her glasses.

"You might want to check your tone," I growled. I picked up the last few papers and stacked them neatly in my arms. "Finish cleaning already, it shouldn't take this long." I went to go on to the young master's study.

"I know that those documents a forged. The young master would never do something like that." Her voice went back to normal, "I-I just couldn't believe that someone would go so far to ruin him!"

I chortle, "That's what I'm here for. As long as I'm here his name will never be in ruins and he will never be harmed."

"Yes! We will protect the young master til' our dying breath!" Mey-Rin shouted enthusiastically.

I began to walk up the stairs, "That's right, only one thing is that I will never die because if I die I can't protect him anymore, and that will be sad. Besides, what kind of butler will I be to die before my master."

"Surely not a butler worth his salt!" She yells to be sure I could hear her as our distance grew.

I made it to the landing of the stairs then finally started making my way to the young master's study. I knocked on his door twice, there was no answer. I opened the door to see that he was not there. There were no signs of disturbance so I have no need to worry myself. Next, I went to the music room to find that he wasn't there either. I sighed in annoyance as I went to his classroom to see that he wasn't there either. I finally went to his bed chambers to find him there in his bed… sleeping.

"Young master." My eyebrow twitched in agitation at the sleeping earl.

"... What… can't you see that I'm sleeping or are you suddenly blind?" He groaned.

"I can see very well actually, sir, and I need you to wake up. Right now." I demanded.

The young master slowly turned to look at me with sleepy, cold eyes. He gritted his teeth in slightly growling at me. But I stand unaffected by his behavior. "Who do you think you're talking to? Leave me alone, I'm retiring early for the night."

"My lord there's work to be done," I stressed.

"Work that can wait until the morning. There's only so much that we can do with the documents we have and what Mr. Crawley has told us. We have the person that's causing all of this and that person will rat out others that are involved in the charade as well. So for now, I will rest until morning." He barked. Turning back over he slid to the other side of the bed and stood from it. He began undressing.

"Young master, are you forgetting what you are to do to uphold your end of our contract? We have roles to maintain." My voice grew dark as I watched him continue to undress then proceed to lie down in his bed.

"I haven't forgotten a damned thing, Sebastian! I'm bloody tired and we have to take a trip all the way to France tomorrow. It can wait for now." He sat up on the bed looking at me with furrowed brows and pursed lip and growled out. "Now if you want to do the work yourself since you are so avid on it getting done then you can have at it."

I scoffed, "Very well then. Goodnight." I sharply turned the other direction. I suppressed the urge to kill him or choke him until he nearly died. His lazy behavior has been unacceptable. But I know just how to remedy it.

…

Nighttime had fallen over the manor everyone was sleeping, with the exception of me of course. Usually, I would be working on records or making grocery lists and other things of that nature. But after the young master and I little quarrel I did exactly what he suggested that I do. I did his work. I signed off on orders and papers. I wrote letters that he had already made drafts to.

As I sat in his office flipping page after page I realized that maybe this all is a bit much for one person to handle. But he's been handling everything by himself all this time so there's no excuse. I think that he really has grown tired of all of this. But if that's the case I'll have to kill him.

I would prefer not to but if he forces my hand, I guess it just can't be helped. But I'll be terribly bored if I did so. Then I'll hate him for all eternity for making me feel that way… My eyebrows frown in frustration so I massage my forehead with the pads of my fingers. As I continue to write on these papers the sound of creaking door hinges interrupted the silence in the room.

I look over the top of my glasses to see the young master coming into the room. He was looking directly at me for a moment. He said nothing, he just rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. I looked back down at the paper I was writing and act as if he never entered the room.

I could hear him as he carefully navigated himself through the rather dark room. The moonlight only reached for so far into the room before it faded to black. The chairs in front of his desk were visible at least so he was able to find his way over to them.

I sat unphased, writing on papers as he dragged a chair up to his desk the plopped down in it. He reached over and unknowingly grabbed a stack of papers that I had already done.

"Those documents are finished," I informed him.

"Well, I'll just make sure you've done it right." He barked then started scanning the documents, searching for mistakes.

A long while after continuous silence and the young master nit-picking he scoffed and said, "You must think you know me so well?"

I looked up at him a bit in shock that he spoke to me, "I know I do actually. You just haven't accepted it yet my lord." I smile.

"Is that so?" He stated defensively, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Very much so my lord," I smirked.

"Well, these papers sound so much like me, it looks as if it's been cheesily imitated." The young master took a slap at me.

"Maybe if you just did your work as I asked you earlier, you wouldn't have to be worried by how "imitated" the work looks." I retorted.

"I beg your pardon, I don't have to do anything that you ask of me. How dare you. You're not in control of me." He spat, gritting his teeth at me.

I chortle at the young boy and say in a low voice, "I let you think that you are in control. But truly you are not."

"Really…? Last time I remember, I'm the master here. _You_ are just a mere butler, a servant." The young master snarled at me while getting up from his chair. He stalked over towards me as if he was about to attack me.

"Ha. That is the roles you and I play _my lord_ , but I assure you that you are not in true control over me. I just create the illusion that you are." I adjusted the direction of the chair towards the young master. I crossed one leg over the other and laced my hands together in my lap and proceeded to say, "Our relationship, or in better words, this contract, is an analogy. Butler is to young master what women are to men. Men think that just because women are smaller and quiet that they are weaker. Physically that may be true but women hold the true power in this world. Men would not be here without them. Men at like pure animals, completely out of their minds over the sight of breast and skin.-"

"What are you getting at?" The young master interrupted me.

"I'm saying that you are just like any other man my lord. You love to think that you are in control and that you are powerful. Yet, in reality, you are not. That is just fine my lord. All of your control and power resides in me. I'm everything you need. You're fully aware of that whether you admit it or not my lord. I'm the beginning and the ending."

"My sword and shield." He sputtered.

"Yes… my lord." I could feel his body begin to calm. He then stepped closer and leaned towards me. The young master rested on hand on the armrest of his chair and grabbed my face with his free hand rather aggressively. He then kissed me immediately forcing his tongue into my mouth. I was rendered motionless for a moment. Then I unconsciously reached for his face. Before I could touch him he pulled away from the kiss. He panted lightly as he wiped his mouth with his thumb.

"Look at you, your hands still reaching towards me." He scoffed. I dropped my arms down back into my lap. The young master stood above me in his most haughty stance and said, "I do have power over you. Not just in the role that I play."

 _My, my… My lord you truly are something… You too are very beautiful, yet foolish._

"Now get out of my chair. I have work to do." He commanded.

"Yes my lord." I got up from his chair and let him sit in it. Once he settled himself in it I aided him in pushing it towards the desk.

 _Humm… so typical of a way to regain his control… He truly is something worth every moment spent patiently waiting for the day that I devour his soul. He'll surely be delectable indeed._

"Sebastian, be sure to see to the preparations of tomorrow." He stated as I was walking from behind his chair.

"Yes, sir." I bowed with my hand over my chest. I then proceeded walking out of his office. No other words were exchanged between the two of us. Just a rather humorous silence. I walked out of his room and did just as he commanded me to do.

As I packed luggage and prepared the carriage as well as other things for the morning I couldn't help but laugh. The young master is right but yet so **_wrong_**.

 **A/N: I Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **I'm trying really hard to stay on top of my shit, you guys. I hope writer's block doesn't hit me again anytime soon.**

 **But anyway...**

 **Share it with your friends, vote, add it to your reading lists, and add it to your library so you won't be late next time I update.**

 **Bye! :)**

 **Kayla and I** **literally just brainstorm this over the phone she finalized the ending and I fell asleep last night.**

 **This is our disclaimer we do not own kuroshitusji manga or it's characters just the fanfiction.**


End file.
